


I Didn’t Choose You, My Heart Did (Sequel to Winter Heart, Whispered Words)

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [27]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Elves, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Goblins, Handfasting, Kidnapping, Krampus - Freeform, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Triplets, Weddings, Winter, Witches, Yule, Yule Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: A year later...
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Holiday Drabble requests [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/358763
Comments: 27
Kudos: 42





	1. The Plan of Attack

It was Christmas Eve. 

The sound of Bog’s hooves clomping against the wooden floor filled the house as he paced back and forth, waiting nervously for a sign of his mother. He didn’t know why he felt nervous, but he felt nervous every single time regardless. Which was silly, he knew, but his heart beat swiftly with excitement as he waited. 

He was about ready to head outside and demand his mother hurry up when the door opened and Griselda entered the house bringing with her a gust of air so cold that even Bog shivered slightly against it. His mother was bundled up in a crimson cloak trimmed with white rabbit fur and covered in a sprinkling of snow that covered her frizzy red hair, the snow twinkling in the candlelight. She pulled her cloak off and shook the snow from it out the open front door without saying a word to her son. 

Bog spun around when he heard the house let out a chirp of greeting followed by the door swinging open. “Is it ready?” he asked before his mother had even pulled her cloak off. 

Griselda chuckled, dusting off the snow from her shoulders. “Impatient boy.” 

Bog growled. “I’m not impatient!” 

Giving her son a narrow eyed look, Bog quickly took a deep breath, frowned, then ducked his horned head as he reached up to run his claw along the edge of one of his horns. 

“Sorry Mother,” he said in a contrite tone. 

Griselda only laughed. “I’m teasing, I understand what it’s like to be in love and having to spend an entire year apart. Yes, the pool is ready. Now--out you go!” Griselda gestured at her son, smiling as she shooed him out the front door. 

Bog’s smile looked brilliant, reaching his blue eyes and making them dance. “Thank you mother.” He swiftly ducked his horned head and walked past her to stride out the front door. 

“Wait!! It’s freezing!! Don’t forget your cloak!” Griselda grabbed her son’s cloak where it hung on a peg next to hers. She rushed after him yelling, “BOG! TAKE YOUR CLOAK!!” 

The house tilted and twittered not liking the sound of yelling coming from inside it as Griselda raced to the porch and threw the cloak at her son who turned and caught it at the last second. Griselda chuckled softly, shaking her head as she turned and stepped back into the house, patting the doorway as she went. “Settle down there dear, Bog is going to be a little bit.” 

The house chirped, but settled. Within moments Griselda could feel the house’s steady breathing settled down into a doze. 

Griselda clapped her hands together and rubbed them. “Now, how about I make some lebkuchen?” 

The house made a happy chirp in its half-awake state, which had Griselda smiling as she headed into the kitchen. 

* 

Bog was halfway to the lake when Schnee came racing out of the woods. The horse’s mane was covered in flakes of snow, as was the animal's body making it sparkle in the dim light. 

Bog chuckled as Schnee raced up beside him, neighing and bobbing its head against Bog’s cheek. He stopped and ran his clawed hands along the horse's snout. “You excited to see Marianne too?” 

Schnee whinnied and kicked its front legs into the air before taking off at a prance ahead of Bog and racing him to the lake. The water horse even turned to look over its shoulder at Bog before prancing a little further ahead. Chuckling, knowing that Schnee wanted a race, Bog put on speed, the powerful muscles of his legs carrying him quickly across the snowy landscape. He weaved through the trees as he headed to the lake while racing the water horse. 

He broke through the tree line and came to a stop at the edge of the lake alongside the horse who looked down into the water. Bog followed the horse’s gaze to look down into the lake where he could see a perfectly round circle of magic shimmering on the surface of the frozen water. He stepped closer, his face breaking into a wide smile when he saw Marianne’s reflection in the still surface. She looked beautiful as always, her short brown hair spiked around her head as if the wind had had a field day playing in the short locks of hair. Her brown eyes looked bright and her smile melted his heart. Each time he saw her Bog fell a little more in love with her. 

“Bog!” Her voice came through the magical reflection, sounding a little watery, as if she was underwater, but he knew it was just the way the magic worked. 

“Marianne.” He said her name with a mix of affection, love, and a great deal of lust. “How are you?” He settled down into a crouch, his arms folded across the top of his knees. 

Marianne laughed. “Is that Schnee I see?” she asked instead of answering his question. Bog laughed as the horse shoved its face between him and Marianne, making Marianne laugh. “Hello Schnee, I miss you too!” 

Schnee made a few huffing noises to indicate that the horse missed her too before Bog pushed the animal out of the way. “Okay, okay, she’s my fiancee, so go soak your head or something while I talk to her!” Bog laughed as the horse nuzzled him before galloping off into the winter wood to play for a bit. 

Sighing, Bog turned his attention back to Marianne. “You didn’t answer my question,” he pointed out to her. 

Shrugging, Marianne let out a small sigh. He could see how tired she looked even through the magical water. “Busy, but I know you are too--it’s that time of the year again.” 

He nodded his understanding before he asked. “Are you still sure you want to do this?” 

Marianne frowned for a moment as if Bog had insulted her. “Yes! My father simply won’t listen to me and I’ll be damned if I’ll have my life dictated my father’s prejudices. Besides…” She leaned closer, almost looking as if she could come through the water and into his arms. He wanted that more than anything. 

“I want to marry you and make you my husband,” she declared with an impish smile that made Bog feel warm all over and a blush rise high on his dark cheeks. 

They hadn’t been together in almost a year. Once Marianne had returned home the afternoon of Christmas, it had been several days before Bog heard from her again (long enough that he was afraid she had changed her mind about him) only to learn that her father was upset about her and Bog, though Bog didn't blame him. No one would want their daughter with a monster like him, but Santa Claus would especially not want this eldest daughter to be with a Krampus of all people. 

Bog had sent a request to Santa to speak to him two days after Marianne returned home last Christmas. He’d wanted to formally ask for Marianne’s hand in marriage before he proposed to her, but Santa had ignored him, and ignored all other requests from Bog or his mother to speak with him since. Bog had been forced to ask Marianne for her hand in marriage--without her father’s permission--through the enchanted water magic provided by his mother. Asking Marianne to marry him through magical communication rather than in person hadn’t been Bog’s plan at all. He’d had an entire romantic scenario planned out where he would take her deep into the winter wood to a special area where pink and purple primroses bloomed in the snow. It was there that he had planned to propose to her, but that hadn’t gone the way he wanted. 

Marianne had still been thrilled by the proposal despite the distance between them. He had shown her the ring and offered to have one of the goblins carry it to her, but Marianne had refused, wanted to wait until Bog could put it on her finger in person. 

That had been almost a year ago. Now he had the engagement ring for her, a perfect snowflake captured and sealed with magic on a ring of silver, held on a chain around his neck along with the wedding ring he planned to give her, a slender silver band, dotted with perfect miniature snowflakes, preserved in the shape of a small crown of ice, for Marianne was the queen of his heart. 

It wasn’t long after Santa’s refusal to allow Bog or his mother into his realm (despite the protests from his wife and both his daughters), that Marianne became impossibly busy. Marianne’s father had told her she was ready for more responsibility and had dumped a great deal of work onto her lap. Marianne suspected her father of keeping her busy on purpose, to keep her away from Bog, but despite the walls that had been put between them, Marianne and Bog had remained in touch this entire time; from letters that the goblins and elves made sure each of them received, and their once a month face-to-face communications like this when Marianne was able to get away and be alone. 

Bog pressed his lips together and tilted his horned head as he gazed at her with longing in his gaze. “Are you sure you still want to go through with our plan?” 

Marianne’s eyes opened wide as she looked at him in surprise. “Yes! The moment Daddy leaves to deliver gifts, I’ll be waiting. Dawn and my mother are going to help too.” She smiled at him reaching across to lay her fingers against the watery surface. Bog did the same. The ache in his heart was a physical pain. He wanted to touch her, to smell the sweetness of her skin, to feel the warmth of her body, to hear her laugh in his ears, to spend late nights around the fire, cuddled up and sharing everything with her. He wanted her as his wife more than he wanted anything else in his entire life. 

Bog nodded and grinned at her, showing off his fangs when he smiled. “Well, Operation Kidnap Santa’s Daughter will go into effect tonight at midnight.” 

Marianne giggled softly. “Then by morning, we’ll be husband and wife.” 

Bog nodded and reached down to brush his clawed fingers along her image. “I love you.” 

Laying her fingers against the reflection of his Marianne murmured. “I love you too Bog. I can’t wait to be your wife.” 

“And I cannot wait to be your husband,” he replied softly. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Well, after tonight, we’ll never be apart again.” Marianne smiled at him, but then she turned her head at something she heard and stood up. Bog hadn’t realized she had been sitting until she stood, looking off to her left. 

“Marianne?” Bog asked, his heart beating frantically. “What’s wrong?” 

“Someone's here, I need to go,” she hissed, turning back to gaze at him. “I love you. I’ll see you tonight.” She dismissed the magic with a wave of her hand like his mother had taught her. Bog watched as her image rippled and disappeared. 

Bog sat back on the snow, resting his arms over his knees with a frown. Tonight’s plan had to go off smoothly. If they were caught by Santa, he may never see Marianne again. He didn’t think his heart could bear to be without her… 

He closed his eyes as pain settled in his chest. 

A moment later, he heard movement and opened his eyes to see Schnee standing beside him looking worried. “I’m all right,” Bog said as he reached out to pet the horse, but Schnee came over and nuzzled him letting Bog put his arm around the animal’s neck in a hug. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, laying his head against the horse’s dark muzzle. 

* 

“Marianne!!!” 

Marianne stood at the sound of her name, brushing her hands over the short red dress trimmed in fur and patterned with tiny embroidered reindeer (she had paired the dress with matching reindeer and candy cane printed leggings and a pair of fur lined knee high boots.) She recognized the voice calling her, a voice she had heard her entire life, her father! Marianne shoved the bucket of water that she had been using to speak with Bog under her desk until the wooden bucket hit the wall, some of the water sloshing out onto the floor. Since it was under her desk her father probably wouldn’t notice--she hoped. The room that functioned as her office wasn’t huge. It held a large desk, chair, magical quills, magical paper, and a not very magical filing cabinet (everything was made of fine polished wood), and the walls were covered in an array of colorful posters, from kittens hanging on trees reminding you to ‘hang in there,’ to posters featuring her father selling Coka Cola (one of the few time her father had ever sponsored a product.) 

But the main decoration in the room were the mounds of papers stacked around and on every available surface. 

The door to Marianne’s office opened and her father, Santa Claus, dressed in a pair of dark blue breeches, suspenders and a long sleeved blue and gold sweater, stood in the doorway with a bright smile on his rosy cheeked face. In his hands he held a tray on which sat two colorful Christmas mugs filled with hot cocoa. “There you are my dear, working hard I see!” 

Marianne smiled, gesturing at her desk where she sat. The desk actually sagged under the weight of all the paperwork she was doing, mostly just going over her father’s books in regards to the elves’ pay, benefits, and other more bureaucratic aspects of running such a large outfit of workers and global toy delivery. No one had really bothered to organize the paperwork in centuries, so while Marianne knew her father had her on the task as busy work to keep her mind off of Bog, the work still needed to be done. She hated to leave her father dangling by leaving him for Bog, but he’d really given her no choice. 

“Yeah, lots of work.” Marianne smiled, waving her hand over the piles of papers. “So what’s up Daddy?” 

“I thought you could use a break!” He gestured with the tray. “And, I brought someone…” 

“Ugh Daddy…” Marianne groaned, her father had been parading a steady stream of eligible bachelor elves in front of her nearly every day since he’d found out about her and Bog. No one could get him to stop; not her, not her sister, or and not her mother. Her father was relentless in his need to see her with anyone other than Bog. 

The worst part was that her father wouldn’t even discuss it with her! He refused to hear anything about Bog, which made her angry enough she could spit! After Santa’s behavior over the last year, Marianne now believed his dislike of Bog was based solely on the fact that Bog wasn’t an elf, but was something else entirely. It didn’t help that Krampus’ mother was a witch. 

Just as she started to protest, Marianne’s eyes widened when she saw Roland’s head pop up from behind her father. “ROLAND!” Marianne shouted as she rose to her feet, almost knocking her chair over. 

Roland waved. “Hello Marianne, long time no see.” 

“Daddy what is he doing here?” Marianne pointed at Roland who came to stand behind her father smiling that stupid smug smile he always wore. He was dressed in a long tunic of green that was just the right shade to match his eyes. The top of the tunic was open enough to display his well muscled chest and blemish free skin. He wasn’t tall (her father was taller than Roland) and he was only an inch or two taller than her, but Roland wore heeled boots to give himself height; he despised anyone taller than himself. Roland was an attractive elf, very attractive if you liked blonde, dimpled chin types with fantastic hair and egos the size of Jupiter who only cared about themselves. That was a lesson that Marianne learned long ago. 

Roland was the elf that had made her want to punch every man she met...until Bog that was. The blond elf had broken her heart, or, as Marianne liked to think of it now, she had allowed him to hurt her. Well, she wasn’t going to let that happen again because she was in love with a wonderful, caring, handsome man, and she was getting married tomorrow! 

“Well…” Santa frowned, clearly not expecting Marianne to react quite so...violently...about Roland. He stepped inside, handing one of the colorful Christmas mugs to Marianne. “I just figured since none of the elves I’ve introduced you to seemed to have sparked any interest that maybe it was because you already have feelings for someone…” 

Marianne took the mug, holding it tight enough that the ceramic glaze squealed under her grip. “Daddy, I already explained why...” Marianne began but her father’s frown deepened, his white beard puffing out as he handed the other mug of cocoa to Roland. Marianne’s temper started bubbling more than it already was since that meant her father was going to leave the elf here with her. 

“Daddy I already...!!” Marianne tried again, but Santa growled at his daughter. 

“Marianne, I do not want to hear another word about that...that...Krampus! He has an important job and we have a working arrangement, but no daughter of mine is going to be...be...” He waved his free hand around in frustration. “His wife?” Marianne asked bitterly. 

Her father nodded. “Exactly! I want my little girl to marry a nice elf.” He smiled at her then, tenderly. “I want you to be happy dear…” 

“Daddy I will be happy with Bog.” Marianne set her cocoa down. “If you’d just listen to me and meet Bog, get to know him…” 

“Why would I want to get to know him? I’ve never met any of the Krampus that were before him--what makes this one different from the rest? They are ugly, weird things that live in the woods and…” 

“Daddy!” Marianne gasped. “You know that isn’t true!” 

“Marianne, honey, please. You can’t possibly want to be with...him...think of the children? The horns? The claws?” Santa shuddered without seeing the look of horror at his words on his daughter’s face as he continued. “You probably can’t even have children with him! Now look at Roland…” Santa gestured at the blonde elf. “He’s a handsome elf.” Santa pushed Roland--who hadn’t moved from his spot by the door--forward. 

Roland stumbled. Santa was a very strong man, but Roland managed to keep his feet, just barely. He came to a stop in the middle of the small room and flashed his perfect smile at Marianne. 

“Come on buttercup. What happened with us was years ago...I’m a different elf now. Promise.” Roland winked her. 

Marianne growled low and with menace. 

Santa sighed and patted Roland on the shoulder. “Good luck son,” the big man said before he slipped out, closing the door behind him. 

“Get out.” Marianne growled again the moment her father closed the door. She turned around and faced her desk, putting her back to Roland, both to ignore and dismiss him. She glared at the hot cocoa sitting on her desk before she finally grabbed up the mug. The sweet chocolaty scent of melted chocolate, cinnamon, and a sprinkle of nutmeg mixed with the thick marshmallow topping. 

She didn't want to smile, but her father’s hot cocoa always brought a grin to her face regardless of her mood. Slowly she took a sip. No one made hot cocoa like her father, not even mother, Mrs. Claus. 

Sipping the sticky goodness of the melted chocolate and marshmallows, Marianne was ready to get back to work (planning her kidnapping and wedding tonight) when Roland stepped over to her and started to rub her shoulders. 

“I thought we might take a midnight stroll tonight after your father leaves, maybe head over to the Snowflake ski area since they are going to be having a big party or we could head over to the candy cane factory for their celebration. I remember how much you like peppermint…” Roland’s voice was a soft, cool seduction that had absolutely no affect on Marianne whatsoever. 

“Roland, if you don’t take your hands off of me, I’m going to break every single one of your fingers, slowly,” Marianne hissed in a low tone without turning around. 

Roland let go of Marianne as if she had suddenly become burning hot. “Okay, okay, no reason to get violent.” 

Marianne grumbled and took a breath, sipped her hot cocoa, and picked up a pen to start back to work (she wasn’t really working, but she wanted Roland to think she was busy and go away.) 

“So buttercup…” Roland began, but Marianne snarled something imcomprehensible without looking at him. 

Roland tried again. “So, how about we see if we can’t reignite that flame we once had? What do you have to lose? And look what you have to gain.” He turned his brilliant smile on her. 

Marianne took a deep breath through her nose, set her cocoa aside, and turned to look at Roland. “Roland, I am not interested. I’ve moved on and I’m with someone else, and even if I wasn’t, you wouldn’t stand a snowball's chance in hell in getting back with me. End of story.” She started to turn back around, but Roland grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. 

“Your father told me about this new guy, Krampus? Really? Are you serious? I do understand that after me, all other elves paled by comparison, but Krampus??” Roland shook his head with an expression of disgust screwing up his features. “I didn't realize you were into bestiality.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes as she yanked her hand free from Roland’s grip. “Touch me again Roland, I’m breaking your nose. And if you say one more thing about Bog…” 

“Bog?” Roland looked confused. Hadn’t they been talking about Krampus? 

“Bog is his name, Krampus is his title. As I was saying, you say one more bad thing about Bog and I’ll make sure you sing soprano from now on. Got it?” Marianne narrowed her eyes to slits, both her hands balled into fists at her sides. Marianne had had enough. She had a kidnapping and wedding tonight to prepare for and she needed to make sure everything went off without a hitch. She didn’t have time to be harassed by Roland. She figured he wasn’t going to leave her office, so she would. Besides, she was supposed to be having lunch with her mother (which was actually a dress fitting. Her mother and Dawn had been designing her wedding dress from the moment Bog had asked her to marry him. Doing it all in secret hurt, as she wanted her Daddy to give her away, to be part of one of the biggest days of her life, but he was being so pigheaded.) 

“I’m going to lunch,” she announced, grabbing up her matching fur-trimmed coat from where it hung on a peg against the wall between a poster of a puppy with the words “Wake up Workout” and an image of a family of polar bears enjoying some soda. 

“Oh, we could head over to the Gingerbread House. They should be open for lunch now and they have the best onion soup!” Roland exclaimed excitedly as he went to follow her, but Marianne spun around in the doorway, slamming a hand against Roland’s chest, stopping him mid-step. 

“Roland, I'm having lunch with my mother and sister--now go away. You can tell my Dad you tried, but I wasn’t interested. Now go home,” she hissed before she turned and stomped down the hall while angrily yanking her coat on. 

Roland watched her go with a frown and a shudder. “Mrs. Claus...ew...no thank you.” 

Marianne’s mother did not like him. His charms had no effect on her at all and she always looked at him as if he stank, her nose faintly wrinkled and her eyes narrowed just slightly. 

Sighing, Roland strolled out of Marianne’s office without closing the door before heading down the hall in the direction she had gone. He sensed something was up with Marianne besides her clear need to deal with her anger issues. He shuddered. She used to never be so angry like that, not when they were together. 

Now, he felt a trickle of fear that she might actually hurt him. 

After a moment he smirked at his own line of thought. Who was he kidding, Marianne couldn’t hurt him and he wasn’t afraid of some Krampus. Heck, he’d be willing to bet that the entire Krampus relationship thing wasn’t real, just Marianne trying to irritate her father for some reason. 

Grinning wider, Roland muttered to himself. “I just have to expose her fraud and then Santa will be so happy with me. And Marianne won’t have a choice but to be with me again because I’ll have proved she was lying...and her father likes me anyway, which is all I really needed.” 

Puffing out his chest, proud of himself, Roland decided that he was going to follow Marianne until he uncovered the truth--after lunch. Talking about food had made his stomach start to roil. The Gingerbread House was too expensive for him to eat there without someone helping to pay or paying for the meal, but he had other choices. Maybe he could get that cutie who worked at the elf cafeteria to put his lunch on a tab, with enough flirtatious eye fucking he might even get her to pay for his lunch for him. 

Whistling Jingle Bells, Roland shoved his hands in his pockets and headed to the cafeteria. 

* 

Bog sat at the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him and into the middle of the kitchen while he held a large bowl against his chest and stirred the thick mixture inside. The kołaczki dough that he was stirring was almost ready to be rolled out and cut, then filled with apricot or raspberry jam along with sweet cream cheese. 

Griselda turned around from the kitchen cabinet where she had been working on her other Christmas project, Marianne’s and Bog’s wedding cake. Each layer of the three layer cake looked as if they were thick sections of wood brought in and layered on top of the other, each layer a different flavor of cake; almond sponge, German chocolate, and cinnamon spice cake. Each layer had its own flavored filling from lemon to cream cheese frosting. Griselda had added edible marzipan sprigs of pine, and holly and pine cones that made the cake look simple, rustic, and somehow romantic. 

“There, what do you think?” Griselda grinned at her son and gestured toward the cake. 

“I think it looks fabulous mother!” Bog chuckled and grinned with pleasure before adding with just a trace of worry. “I can’t believe I’m getting married.” He bit his bottom lip and gazed at his mother, asked softly. “Do you think she still wants to get married?” 

Griselda smiled softly and hurried over to brush her hand through her son’s thick hair and lightly across one of his horns. “My darling boy, of course she does. Don’t be silly.” 

Bog frowned as he looked down at the bowl in his hands. “I guess I keep waiting for her to remember what I am and decide she could do better.” 

Griselda made rude noises. “Bog, she cannot do better than you. Now stop thinking silly thoughts. Have you tried on the new loincloth and cape I made for you to wear?” 

The house suddenly gave a small shudder of excitement followed by several chirps as the entire house began to rise up on it’s one chicken leg. 

Griselda practically screamed as she raced over to wrap her arms protectively around the cake. “DON’T YOU DARE!! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!” 

The house stopped and slowly lowered itself back down, but the chirps of excitement only became more excited. 

“What is going on?” Bog asked as he set the bowl aside and stood up, walking swiftly toward the door. He yanked it open only to gasp in surprise. “Grýla?!” 

The pretty woman standing before him looked nothing like the Christmas witch she was supposed to be. Instead of an ugly, blood-thirsty ogress, he saw a lovely young woman with long white-blue hair worn in a braid down her back. Her skin shimmered as if there were snowflakes hidden underneath the surface and she looked up at him with large blue eyes. She stood on the step wearing a long, icy blue gown that hugged her figure in an almost indecent way. Standing next to her was her cat. The animal looked a great deal like a house cat except for the fact that it stood taller than Grýla, nearly the size of Bog’s stag. Its fur was a smoky grey and its eyes glowed like candle flames. When the cat saw Bog, it let out a meow that was both sweet and made the windows in the house shake (or it might be the house’s excitement) before the large animal came bounding up the stairs and into Bog where it proceeded to love up against him so hard that Bog nearly lost of his balance. 

He laughed, petting the creature while trying to see around it. “Hello Jólakötturinn!” 

“BOG!!” the young woman shouted. 

Jólakötturinn gave Bog a lick that nearly knocked him over before the large cat squeezed through the front door. Just as the cat disappeared inside, the young woman threw herself into Bog’s arms hugging him until he thought he would choke. “Bog!! Griselda told me you were getting married!!” She squealed, her high pitched voice going up a few octaves until Bog worried she would burst his ear drums. No wonder the house had been so excited Bog thought with a smile. Grýla or--as he knew her since she was his aunt--Aura wasn’t able to visit often, but when she did it was always fun (especially when he’d been a child and she had taken him sledding and her ice magic made the experience that much more thrilling.) 

“Aunt Aura...” Bog replied, his voice choked by her hugging. “What are you doing here?” 

Aura released him and grinned. “What are you talking about? My nephew is getting married! Of course I am going to be here.” She giggled, reaching up to pat his cheek. “Look how handsome you’ve gotten. Is your mother…” 

Griselda came racing out the door. “AURA!” 

The two sisters hugged tightly while the house shuddered with pleasure. Griselda pushed Aura out from her, her hands on her taller sister’s slender shoulders so she could look her over and gasped. “Look at you! I swear you look younger than last time I saw you!” 

Aura giggled. “Oh stop. So, where’s the bride?” She looked around as if she expected Marianne to appear at any moment. 

Bog blushed. “Well, I have to go kidnap her first.” 

“Oh, a kidnapping? How retro of you Bog.” Aura laughed when Bog blushed a deeper shade of red. Griselda chuckled too as she guided her younger sister into the little cottage. 

“I'm so pleased you could come…” Griselda began, but Aura hugged her. “Of course I came! I wouldn’t miss Bog’s wedding for the world!” 

Bog followed the two women inside with a shake of his head and a soft smile on his lips. 

* 

Marianne spun around, her eyes dancing with pleasure, and a sweet smile on her lips as she looked down at the dress. Her mother and Dawn had weaved and sewn a dress made from spider silk, winter wind, and the petals of winter roses. The A-line silhouette dress had a modest V-neckline and delicate long sleeves. The bodice looked like lace made of snowflakes, with the long sleeves coming down just past her wrists where the points of the snowflakes rested against her skin. The skirt flowed down in a shimmer of white petals and snowflakes into a modest train. Resting in Marianne’s hair was a mix of white roses, snowflakes, and miniature poinsettias that formed a slender crown with a long veil made from spider silk that swept down her back to meld with her dress. Lily, her long blonde hair highlighted with white, watched her daughter spin around in her dress, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

“You look beautiful, my darling rosebud.” Lily sighed. “My little rosebud has turned into a rose.” 

Marianne giggled blushing. “Mama…” 

Dawn, who was sitting cross-legged on a stool, giggled. “You look amazing Marianne. Bog is going to faint.” 

Laughing Marianne spun around again. “That would be funny.” 

Lily sighed, wiping a tear from her cheeks. “I just wish I could see you wed.” 

“Me too,” Dawn said softly. 

Marianne had stopped spinning and gazed at her reflection, a frown marring her face. She wanted her family there too, wanted her father to walk her down the aisle, and she wanted them all to meet Bog. She wanted all the people she loved to be together on her wedding day, but her father, the one man in all the world who should be happy for her, was being a pig-headed old fool. Blinking back tears, Marianne started to say how sorry she was when she stopped, her mouth hanging open. “What a minute,” she hissed before turning around to face her mother and sister. “Why can’t you come?” 

Lily sniffed and ran her hands down over her knees and along the soft pink dress she wore. “What are you talking about dear?” 

“I mean, Bog’s kidnapping me, but why can’t he just kidnap us all!” Marianne giggled, throwing her arms into the air. 

Dawn gasped. “You think he would?” 

Lily looked between her daughters. “But wouldn’t that ruin the plan?” 

“I don’t see why it would, abducting three is as good as one,” Marianne said with a smirk. “And Bog has to have as much magic as Daddy, I’m sure he could take you!” 

Dawn squealed loudly in excitement surging to her feet to wrap her arms around her sister, hopping up and down on her toes. 

“Oooh, yes! Yes! Yes!!” Dawn squealed smashing kisses against her sister’s cheek. 

Lily looked hopeful. She wanted so much to meet Bog and see her daughter getting married, knowing she was going to be happy. It was all any mother wanted for their children, happiness in whatever form it took, including a large, horned man with a bad reputation. “I just don’t want to mess up your plans…” 

“Mama!” Marianne protested. “I know Bog would love to have you there and I really want some of my family there.” She smiled pleading with her mother, her brown eyes wide. “Bog’s mother is going to be there, I want at least one of my parents there too.” She pouted like she had when she was little, sticking her bottom lip out until Lily chuckled. 

“Well...if you think it would be all right,” Lily said slowly while her two daughters stared eagerly at her until she finally smiled and laughed. “All right, we’ll all get kidnapped! I’m sure you’re right--Bog will be fine.” 

Marianne laughed and hugged her mother and sister before she sniffed and stepped back, wiping at a few happy tears. “Okay, okay. We need to get me out of this dress and get everything ready to go. Bog will be coming to pick me up at midnight at Cotton Candy Lake, the moment daddy takes off. I--I mean, we’re…” She grinned. “...going to slip away.” Marianne made a face. “Who named some of these places here?” 

“Your father dear.” Mrs. Claus laughed. 

* 

Trailing Marianne had proved a lot harder than he thought it would. 

Roland had lost track of Marianne for a full forty-five minutes before he’d finally asked a passing elf if they had seen her. 

Moving up the hall quietly since he wasn’t supposed to be in the family area of the workshop, Roland pressed his back to the wall and slipped up to the door that led into the workroom of Mrs. Claus. Roland had never been too sure what it was that Mrs. Claus actually did except to make cookies, and look pretty for an older woman he supposed, but he didn’t see why she needed a workroom, but whatever; she wasn’t his wife. 

When Roland arrived at the door, he frowned looking it over. The door to Mrs. Claus’s workroom was made of thick wood, carved and polished to a high shine. The carving on the door showed a vast winter scene with wild reindeer and fairies moving together through the forest. He frowned with a curled lip. It was so old fashioned. When he was Santa--which was what would happen when he married Marianne--eventually her old fart of a father would die or retire and Roland could take over and replace doors like this with some that he had seen in the human world, the sort that opened by themselves! Now that was progress! He would do away with so much of the old fashioned notions that seemed to linger at the North Pole, maybe even bring in some automation onto the Santa factory floor. 

He grinned to himself nearly letting his dreams of what he could do with the Santa Claus mantle when he heard the door give a soft click. Roland looked around frantically for a split second, if he ran down the hall she was sure to see him, but… 

Throwing himself into the corner behind the wooden door, Roland held his breath… 

* 

Marianne came out, but she stopped in the doorway, just within Roland’s hearing. She wasn’t speaking loudly, but she wasn’t whispering either, making her words easily discernible. “Okay, remember, we need to move the moment daddy takes off. We have to be ready, we can’t dilly dally.” 

“We won't, dear. Perhaps we should bring Imp, in case Bog does need a little help kidnapping us all?” It was Mrs. Santa Claus speaking. 

Kidnapping?! Roland was confused. Why were they talking about their own kidnapping? 

Marianne laughed in response. “I think that’s a great idea. Besides, Imp has a little crush on Bog’s stag, Duraþrór, so I’m sure she would be delighted to see him again.” 

“Oh wait, what about Sunny? Do you think he could come too?” Roland heard Dawn’s cheerful voice come from inside the room. Roland made a face. If he remembered correctly, Dawn had been seeing that short elf Sunny. He was a little surprised to learn they were still together; he thought Dawn could do so much better. 

“Well, I suppose one more is all right, but we should leave it at that,” Marianne answered. 

“Thanks sis!” Dawn squealed. 

“Okay, I need to get going. I have a few things to do before tonight.” Marianne started to leave then stopped. Roland could see the outline of her shoulder and hip. He stiffened, closing his eyes and willing her not to see him. “Daddy brought Roland back,” Marianne said, her tone bitter. 

“I know dear, I’m sorry. I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how stubborn your father is.” Mrs. Claus sounded sad. 

Dawn gasped. “He did what? Why?” 

“Because he doesn’t want me having babies with Bog,” Marianne growled, but her mother gasped. 

“He didn’t say that did he?” 

Marianne nodded. “He did--he told me to think about the children.” 

Mrs. Claus sighed in exasperation. “You would think after the whole fiasco with Rudolph and just how prejudiced he was being that time, he would have learned. Well don’t you worry sweetheart, any children my daughters have will be beautiful. Besides, can you just imagine how adorable little horns will be?” 

Dawn gasped. “Oh and little hooved feet!” 

Both women in the room sighed at what they thought would be cute, but Roland felt his stomach roil at the thought of little hooved and horned half-elves. Disgusting! How could Marianne lower herself to sleeping with a monster, let alone marrying one! 

“Well I better go.” Marianne waved and closed the door. 

Roland held his breath watching her walk away, but Marianne didn’t turn around and never saw him. He waited, counting to twenty for Marianne to be gone and to make sure that neither Dawn nor Mrs. Claus were going to come out of the room before he got to his feet (which tingled with pins and needles) and lopped awkwardly down the hall, his legs numb from sitting in a squat for so long. 

He had to go tell Santa!! 

Roland turned ready to head in the direction of Santa’s office where he knew the old man was checking his list when he stopped. Wait, he thought. Why should he go tell the big man when he could be the hero and save the princess? 

Grinning, Roland turned back around and headed in the other direction. He was sure to get Marianne’s hand in marriage if he spoiled a kidnapping, captured Krampus, and saved...well maybe not Christmas, but he would be saving Marianne from herself and the future of Christmas by making sure he, Roland, would be the next Santa Claus!


	2. The Kidnapping

Griselda hurried into the kitchen, looking for her son. She had just finished the last minute touches on the cloak he would be wearing at his wedding this evening and she wanted to make sure he had it on before he left to snatch up Marianne. Once Bog had her, the wedding would proceed pretty quickly. Bog had chosen a spot in the winter wood where the trees formed a natural arch, covered in snow. Mixed among the trees were winter primroses; the frozen colors would provide just enough of a contrast to the white now. It was, Griselda knew, going to be perfect. The fey that lived within the woods would be providing the light, along with some additional candles. It was simple, but Griselda was sure it was going to be beautiful. 

She hurried into the kitchen only to stop short when she saw her son crouched over one of the counters, his tall figure and wide shoulders blocking out whatever it was that he was doing. 

Griselda walked over and smacked her son on his rear, making the large horned man jump a foot, his horns banging against the ceiling as he let out a yelp. 

“Daum it muther!” he growled as he spun around, his mouth full of cookies, his cheeks puffed out making the large, horned man look like a disturbing squirrel. He held several more cookies in his large clawed hands, which only enhanced the image of a horned and hooved man-squirrel. 

“Bog, what are you doing?” Griselda sighed in exasperation as he sister came running from the other room along with Jólakötturin., They both stopped beside Griselda, with Aura breaking down into peals of laughter at the sight of Bog. 

Bog’s mouth was completely full, but he pouted. “Wha? I’m ungry?” 

“Bog you are going to get fat,” Griselda groused, shooing her son away from the cookies. 

“No I’m not…” Bog had swallowed his cookies and kept a death grip on the ones in his claws when his mother tried to take them from him before she groaned and gave up. “Besides, I’m nervous,” he said softly. “You know I eat when I’m nervous.” 

Aura was still chuckling. “Oh leave him alone Griselda. He isn’t a boy anymore. He's a full grown man and he isn’t going to get fat, remember? Not only does he have a magical metabolism, he’s getting married tonight. I’m sure he’ll work the cookies off.” She gave an exaggerated wink that had Bog turning bright red. 

Griselda gasped. “That’s right!” She suddenly grabbed a handful of cookies and shoved them at her son. “You’ll need the energy to make me some grandchildren!” she said with enthusiasm. Bg stumbled back a step as his mother shoved several cookies at him while his dark cheeks continued to burn bright red. 

“Mother!!” Bog protested, the red from his cheeks rushing up to the tips of his pointed ears. 

Aura saved Bog by picking up his cloak and handing it to him. “Should you get going? It’s nearly midnight.” 

Bog’s eyes bugged for a moment before he unceremoniously shoved all the cookies into his mouth at once, grabbed the cloak from his aunt, and raced out of the kitchen. 

Griselda called out. “We’ll be at the clearing waiting dear!!” 

Bog didn’t answer, but she heard the door slam shut and the house chirp a farewell to him. She chuckled, straightening up the mess her son had made of her cookies. “That boy.” 

“So, Marianne, Santa Claus’s eldest daughter, eh?” Aura walked over to help, grabbing up her own cookie and popping it into her mouth. 

“She’s a dear, sweet girl who doesn’t put up with Bog’s temper or crappiness.” Griselda smiled softly. “They are perfect for each other.” 

“I look forward to meeting her.” Aura popped another cookie into her mouth. 

“Well, we better get moving too. I have some spidersilk I want to drape in the trees and maybe a few little magic decorations to make the scene a little more romantic,” she said softly then sniffed, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. 

“Griss what’s wrong?” Aura put her arms around her older sister and held her, giving her shoulders an affectionate squeeze. 

“Oh it’s nothing, just that my baby is finally getting married.” She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “I was so worried he’d die alone and unloved, never finding happiness, but…” She sighed, a smile dancing on her lips. “I’ve never been so happy.” 

Aura hugged her tight and smiled. “This will be the best Christmas.” 

“Yes it will.” Griselda put her arms around her little sister’s waist and hugged her back before she stepped back, breaking the embrace to wipe at her tears. “All right, we have a few things to do before they arrive; we should get going.” 

Aura released her sister smiling. “Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” 

Griselda grinned at her little sister. “Can you do a bit of ice magic?” 

* 

Marianne stood with all the elves waiting. 

She was dressed for heading out into the snow to make the trek to Cotton Candy Lake, a pair of sturdy boots, thick white leggings lined with rabbit fur, a white tunic trimmed in fur, and a coat with a deep hood, also white (her plan was to blend in with the snow.) No one seemed to notice Marianne’s attire since all their attention was on her father. 

The sleigh was bright red and trimmed with silver jingle bells and silver blades (the entire sleigh had been redone and streamlined until it looked almost like a race car Marianne thought.) The reindeer each wore bells on their harnesses and red ribbons in their antlers. The large sack in the back of the sleigh, bulging with the toys they had spent all year making was easily visible behind the sleigh’s seat. Everyone stood waiting on the launchpad, waiting for the clock to strike midnight when her father would take off on his round the world trip to deliver toys. The roof of the hangar would open up to reveal the Northern Lights in all their cosmic glory and her father would climb into the sleigh, calling out the names of the reindeer after wishing everyone a Merry Christmas before he cracked the whip (a purely symbolic gesture) and took off. The moment his sleigh was in the air, Marianne was going to take off and grab the sack that held her wedding dress and the ring she had made for Bog--hidden behind some poinsettias--and hurry off. Her mother and Dawn would be coming within moments behind her, but they had all agreed that arriving at the pick up spot separately would look less suspicious than all of them traveling together. 

Marianne’s heart beating rapidly as the elves began to yell out the countdown to midnight. A cheer went up and Marianne’s eyes were drawn to the large, carved double wooden doors at the far end of the room. The doors depicted a scene of Santa’s sleigh traveling across a night sky full of stars, over mountains and trees. 

The large doors swung open. 

Standing in the doorway were her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Claus, both dressed in their red and white rabbit fur trimmed outfits. Her mother wasn’t going to have enough time to change into something not as easily visible against the snow, but none of the elves would question Mrs. Claus about what she was doing. Marianne’s eyes moved from her parents who were making the walk toward the sleigh as the elves called out the seconds. She saw her sister on the other side of the room, dressed in light blue and white, standing by one of the four exits from the room. Next to her stood Sunny, dressed in his traditional red and green outfit so that he didn’t stand out from the other elves. 

Once Santa was off they were all going to leave quickly and make their way to the lake. 

The countdown reached midnight just as her father and mother came to stand beside the sleigh. 

Santa looked out at the crowd of elves who all cheered merrily. He raised his hands into the air to quiet everyone. 

“Thank you all for another year of hard work!!” 

The elves cheered and Marianne glanced toward the door behind her. She started to slowly step backwards. She didn’t notice Roland, who was hiding to her far right, watching her. 

“Merry Christmas!!” Santa yelled. 

The elves went ballistic. 

Mrs. Claus wrapped a red scarf around her husband’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him, which elicited another round of cheers from the elves before he stepped into the sleigh. Marianne sucked in her bottom lip, her nerves on edge, waiting until her father and the reindeer began to lift off before she turned and fled. Her attention was so riveted to her father as he took off, that she failed to notice Roland peeling away from the wall and following her out. 

* 

Roland cursed as he stumbled out into the cold night, snow drifting lazily down from the sky, promising to make travel in the winter woods that lay beyond town difficult. He stopped outside and looked around for a sign of which direction Marianne had gone. He’d seen Marianne just a few seconds ago with a large bag flung over her shoulder, but had lost sight of her when she turned a corner. He had checked all the rooms, but found nothing. The final door led outside. 

He was looking around when he heard movement and turned to see his three cousins, identical triplets, each with blonde hair, green eyes, and bright smiles. Each one smiled at him with that same identical, idiotic smile that made Roland want to punch them--Rory, Regen and Rian. The three buffoons were buffoons, but they were the only help he was going to get, or at least the only help he was sure of. He couldn’t count on any other elf willing to follow Santa’s eldest daughter, especially if he asked. Roland wasn’t the best liked elf in Santa’s workshop. 

“We’re here!” Rory announced loudly. Roland hissed through his teeth while making a rapid hand motion at the three of them. “Shh...you idiot! Do you want Marianne to hear us?” 

“Sorry.” Roy pouted and stuck his bottom lip out. “Why don’t we want her to hear us? What are we doing exactly? Is it a gift for her?” 

“Nevermind,” Roland grumbled. He didn’t tell them about Marianne and Krampus because he knew if the three thought they might run into Krampus, he was never going to get them to help him, so he said nothing. They were too stupid to ask a lot of questions anyway, he knew. “Did either of you see Marianne on your way here?” Roland asked quietly. “I lost track of her!” 

Rian pointed. “I thought I saw her heading to the stables.” 

Roland cursed. “That means she’s getting a reindeer, damn it.” He motioned with his hand. “Come on and be quiet,” he groused at the three younger elves. They fell into step behind their cousin, all of them hurrying across the grounds toward the stables even as the snowfall was picking up. The streets of Christmas town were quiet, everyone at the celebration, but still, Roland moved quietly. One never knew when someone might pop out or had stayed home from the yearly celebration...just in case. 

“So, why are we following Santa’s daughter?” Regen asked a little too loudly. 

Roland inhaled sharply as he pressed his back against one of the buildings looking around the corner toward the stables. “I’m afraid something bad is going to happen,” he muttered as a way of explanation with a roll of his eyes. He figured if he didn’t give them something they would just keep asking, the idiots. 

“Bad? On Christmas?” Rian asked, his tone clearly dubious and his expression equally incredulous as he looked at his two brothers who only shrugged in response. 

“Bad stuff happens on Christmas all the time,” Roland said, his attention divided between watching the stables and listening to his cousins. 

“Like what?” Rory asked a little too loudly. 

Roland rolled his eyes. “Look, you dinguses. I have a gut feeling okay? Marianne is supposed to be my fiancee, I worry about her. She’s in the stable getting a reindeer and we need to know why, okay?” 

All three of them looked as if Roland had slapped them. “Okay,” they said as one in meek tones. 

Rian asked softly. “I thought Marianne kicked you to the curb?” 

The other two brothers snickered, but Roland turned and growled. “Where did you hear that term?” 

Rian smiled. “Television!” 

“Of course,” Roland muttered in disgust. “We didn’t break up, we were only taking a break. Besides, her father likes me.” 

Rian, Rory, and Regen all grimaced, but Rory asked. “So, if you and Marianne are engaged, why are we following her?” 

With a sigh Roland turned to glare at his cousins. “Because Marianne sometimes does stupid stuff and I’m afraid she is going to do something stupid now. Now shut up.” 

All three of his cousins looked upset and annoyed, but they all shut up. 

* 

Marianne moved with stealth. 

She had gotten Imp ready just before heading in for the ceremony, so all she had to do now was attach her bag with her dress in it and saddle Imp, then she was off, but she made sure to saddle two of the other reindeer for her sister and her mother; Grau, and Silbern. Sunny was small enough that he and Dawn could easily ride a reindeer together. Marianne just hoped they could get away without being seen. She made sure the two reindeer were at the back of the stable where she had told her mother and sister they would be, blankets over them to hide that they were harnessed and ready to be saddled. Hopefully, if anyone came in here they wouldn’t notice. 

Once she had Imp saddled, she opened the stable doors and led the reindeer out. Marianne felt excited, scared, and anxious to see Bog in the flesh again after a year apart. She sniffed, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. This had to go off without a hitch. She didn’t know what she would do if she couldn’t see Bog, couldn’t be with him... 

* 

Roland turned to look around the corner and gasped when he saw Marianne riding away into the building snow. “Damnit! Come on…” 

He and his cousins all hurried into the stables. “We have to follow her!” Roland looked around, saw several reindeer in the stable, all of whom looked up from their eating to stare at the four elves. “Hurry, saddle some of these--we have to follow!!” Roland looked around frantically, but he had no idea how to saddle a reindeer. 

“Hey, there’s one of the old sleighs around back, it's not in the best of shape, but it might still work. Maybe we can hook one or two of these guys up to the sleigh and have them pull us?” Rory asked with a grin. 

Roland frowned a moment, then smiled. “Perfect!! And grab some of those hay bale hooks…” 

“What?” All three of the cousins asked, clearly confused. 

“In case we need weapons,” Roland growled as he picked the biggest reindeer in the stable and started to pull the unwilling reindeer with him out of its stall. The reindeer snorted and yanked against him, unwilling to be led from its cozy stall. The hay balers were iron and while elves were not affected by the metal, some different fey were. If he was lucky, maybe Krampus was the type to be allergic to iron. 

“Why would we need weapons? Where are we going?” Regen asked, sharing a look with his brothers who all nodded. 

Roland growled, continuing to fight with the reindeer. “I don’t know where she’s going, that's the point!! Who knows what’s out there?! Do you?? NO? Then get the bloody hooks!” 

The three younger elves all shared confused looks at their cousin’s behavior, but finally shrugged, each grabbing a hay baling hook, including one for Roland, who grinned viciously as he gripped the hook’s handle and gave it a few good swings. The sound of the hook cutting through the air sounded pleasant to his ear and its weight made him feel...bigger. Now he just had to get close enough to wound--or kill--Krampus and rescue Marianne. His cousins would see him and proclaim him a hero, then it wouldn’t matter what Marianne said. Everyone would be on his side, most especially her father! 

Krampus wasn’t going to know what hit him Roland thought with a crooked, unpleasant grin. 

* 

Griselda walked briskly while she carried a basket that contained a pot of Hochzeitssuppe, a covered clay plate of Tafelspitz, some freshly baked rolls, along with a pot of Bohnen. Walking beside her was Aura who carefully carried the wedding cake, Jólakötturinn walking beside her. Just behind Aura and Jólakötturinn came the goblins, Stuff, who carried a basket filled with cookies and Thang who was carrying a bouquet of magically created flowers, blooming pieris, dusty millers, spray roses, and seeded eucalyptus, along with a basket that held various things that Griselda insisted she needed to decorate the wood for the wedding. Lastly came Brutus, who carried a large wooden barrel that contained mead. Behind them came several other goblins, along with a variety of fey that lived in that winter wood, all excited to see Bog marry. 

“All right everyone…” Griselda smiled as she looked around. The trees formed a naturally arched path leading up to an ancient ash tree, its branches reaching up and out, seeming to embrace the entire forest. Griselda came to a stop and her words trailed off from her tongue as she gazed at the tree. The fey had decorated the branches with lights, tiny spheres of magical light that danced in the branches. “Oh my…” she whispered. “It’s perfect.” 

Aura stopped alongside her sister with a smile. “It is.” 

Griselda sniffed, her chin trembling. “Oh Aura, my little boy is getting married.” 

“Soon you’ll have a daughter.” Aura smiled then said with wide eyes. “Ah, I really need to put this cake down, it’s way heavier than it looks.” 

Griselda shook herself. “Sorry...yes.” She turned to see several of the winter wood fey, from dryads and pixies, to a few watery ashrays, an ancient balleybog, and brownies. They were going to have quite a large gathering for Bog’s wedding. She only hoped she had brought enough food. 

“All right everyone,” she again and grinned. “...let’s get this place ready for my son’s wedding!” 

The small, but growing crowd cheered. 

* 

Bog held onto the fur at the back of Duraþrór’s neck as the snow picked up and the wind blew a little harder as the two of them sailed over the tops of the trees using the snow that was falling to stay hidden as he approached Christmas Town and Santa’s domain. His clawed hands were sweaty, he was so nervous. The cloak and loincloth his mother had made for him were crafted of white leather, decorated in silver thread, where she had embroidered a complicated pattern of knotwork that ran along the edges of his loincloth, becoming more intricate and layered with designs around his waist. The designs on the cloak, lined in silver fur, were much the same, with a complicated Celtic love knot pattern that ran down the center of the cloak along with a knotwork pattern that matched his loincloth along the edges of the cloth. He felt a little embarrassed, maybe overdressed, or silly. Perhaps it was just his nerves, his fear speaking 

Bog felt a tight knot of fear in his gut that had been there for the last year, slowly growing in size even as he and Marianne’s relationship deepened. He feared that he would arrive for Marianne only to have her reject him. She would see him in the flesh after a year and realize what a horrible mistake she had made in being with him, agreeing to marry him. He feared that she might find him hideous after all this time. 

The wind kicked up, throwing snow in his eyes and Duraþrór’s, forcing the stag to shake its head and blink. Between his fear and self-doubt, there was also a winter storm threatening... 

Maybe it was a sign? 

Bog chewed at his bottom lip with his fangs in worry. 

* 

Marianne had pulled her hood down low over her head as she and Imp made their way toward the lake, moving through the thin groves of Christmas trees that circled the town. The snow had picked up, but she wasn’t worried--yet. She had just come out of the thickest stand of trees, could see the shimmering frozen surface of the lake in the distance. The landscape around the frozen water, the trees, and hills in the distance were all covered in white, and beyond those hills lay Bog’s realm and the winter wood. Her heart swelled with excitement and fear when she got sight of a flash of red coming out of the trees to her left causing her breath to catch in her throat. 

Frowning she turned, her eyes wide with fear that the red was her father coming to stop her and force her to marry Roland, but in the next moment relief flooded over her. Her expression of worried fear turned into a bright grin when she saw her mother driving one of her father’s old sleighs with Dawn and Sunny in the back with Grau and Silbern pulling the sleigh along. The two reindeer moved at a rapid pace, happy to be able to put on some speed. 

Her mother was standing up in the sleigh, reins in her mittened hands, her hood back, her hair pinned up in a complicated braided bun on the top of her head. Lily waved when she saw Marianne emerging from some of the trees just outside the town. 

Marianne waved back happily. 

A few minutes later she was riding up to the lake. Marianne hopped off of Imp’s back and ran over to the sleigh while laughing. “You made it!!” she cried, nearly in tears with happiness. 

Lily pulled on the reins gently and brought the two reindeer to a stop. The animals huffed and shook their heads, still wanting to run. 

Dawn hopped out of the sleigh and said, “Ha, can you believe Mom dug out one of Daddy’s old sleighs? It still runs so smooth!” Dawn rubbed her hand along the faded red exterior of the sleigh. Lily stepped out, with Sunny taking her hand and helping her. “I was a little worried. I was running late and ran into Sunny and Dawn at the stables, which I know wasn’t the plan.” The girls’ mother frowned as she pulled her hood up against the chilly air. “I decided that it would be faster to take one of your father’s old sleighs to make up for time. Luckily he keeps them all in good condition in that garage of his, though I almost took one of the snowmobiles instead.” She shrugged. “The noise would have attracted more attention than the deer though.” She laughed and looked around. 

“And three of us on one of them wouldn’t have worked either, so I decided to take one of the old sleighs.” She smiled at her daughter. The lake was only a few paces away from where they were all standing, shimmering like diamonds in the falling snow. “So when should we expect your betrothed?” 

“Any minute now.” Marianne looked around, using her hand to shield her eyes. She felt so nervous and excited that she trembled. “Is the snow getting worse?” she asked with worry as she squinted up into the night sky. 

Lily nodded as she looked up at the falling snow too, her mittened hand over her eyes. “A little, but it shouldn’t be a problem for your Bog. Like Santa, he should have experience working in foul weather…you don't keep the title of Krampus because you give up easily.” She turned and smiled at her daughter. “He’ll be here dear.” 

Marianne nodded, pressing her lips together on her worry. “Duraþrór looks like he could fly through any storm.” When her mother lifted a curious brow at her, Marianne chuckled. “It’s Bog’s stag--he’s huge.” 

“Ah.” Lily nodded, keeping her eyes on the sky when they all heard the unmistakable sound of a sleigh cutting through snow, accompanied by voices shouting. Everyone, including the reindeer, turned toward the sound. 

“Wh…” Marianne turned toward the sound and her eyes nearly bugged when she saw a rough looking old sleigh with chipped paint being pulled by Gniewny, probably the most foul tempered reindeer in the entirety of Christmas town. If you left Gniewny alone except for the occasionally grooming, or the offered apple, the reindeer was fine, but being ridden or pulling a sleigh was not something that Gniewny enjoyed, and by the sound of the shouting and the erratic way the sleigh was being tugged around, the reindeer’s dislike hadn’t faded. 

Dawn gasped, watching the sleigh and its occupants coming closer. “Isn't that Roland?” 

“Fuck!” Marianne growled only to have her mother gasp in shock. 

“Marianne!” 

There was the chime of heavy bells coming from behind them just as Gniewny raced toward them, bucking and throwing his antlered head everywhere as the large reindeer tried to free himself from the reins, at the last moment making a hard turn to the left, making the sleigh carrying Roland and his cousins to smash against a tre. The sleigh toppled over and Gniewny tore free to take off back in the direction the reindeer had come, leaving the toppled sleigh and its occupants strewn across the snow. 

“Roland?!” Marianne yelled just as the heavy sound of thick copper bells could be heard in the air. Marianne turned back around at the sound of the bells to see Bog and Duraþrór come gliding down through the snowy sky. She gasped at the sight of Bog, sitting tall on his huge black stag, while the light from the Northern Lights danced across Bog’s horns making them shine. He looked dashing and sexy as he and the stag came down from the night sky to land on the frozen over lake. The stag’s hooves clipped across the ice, creating the eerie echoing chirping and pinging along with the grinding to create a thunder-like boom that echoed over the landscape. Everyone had gone quiet watching as Krampus and his giant black stag came across the ice, coming to a stop in the snowy ground at the lake’s edge, the stag kicking up a burst of snow before it came to a stop. 

Marianne couldn’t move as she watched Bog, who dismounted before the stag had even come to a stop, the snow blowing around him, whipping his dark hair around as he walked with long, determined strides across the snowy landscape, his cape rippling out behind him. His white leather loincloth and cape contrasted with his dark skin and hair on his body in a way that gave Marianne goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold. 

Marianne felt her heart thump hard against her breastbone and her breathing became ragged at the sight of him. He was here, Bog was here--why couldn’t she move?! 

Lily watched in shock as Bog came toward them. He was much, much taller than she expected, and while she had seen him in the magical water once, the image had not done the man justice. She could see part of the reason her eldest daughter was in love with the man. 

Dawn gasped and even Sunny let out a startled squeak at the sight of Krampus. 

Bog made his way straight to Marianne (while his stag and Marianne’s reindeer ran to each other and began to nuzzle and lick.) He came to a stop in front of her, looking down at her with worried eyes. She simply stared back at him, lost and riveted in place by the sight of his deep blue eyes. They stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking for a moment. 

“Marianne?” Bog whispered her name, his tone thick with emotion. 

Hearing her name on his lips as he stood so close to her, finally broke Marianne from her spell. She gasped, not realizing she had been holding her breath. “Bog…” Her voice choked and the tears she had been fighting earlier came flooding back. “Oh Bog…” she murmured again softly. 

Bog’s face broke into a smile and he opened his arms at the same moment that Marianne leapt into them. Their lips touched and suddenly the world had fallen away, disappearing into a winter landscape that only held the two of them. 

His scent, hot cocoa and cloves, washed over Marianne as she kissed him, kissed him with a burning passion that promised to never be apart again. 

Bog tightened his hold on her as he lifted Marianne off her feet, his lips and tongue caressing hers in a tender, passionate embrace. His body remembered holding her, loving her like they had never been apart. He swore at that moment he would never be apart from her again. 

But a shout broke through the reunion as Roland yelled, “Get away from her, you animal!!” 

Marianne jerked at the sound of Roland’s voice, like a dagger in her back. She thought that she could have happily killed him right at that moment. Following behind him at a slower speed were three other elves, but they were almost dragging themselves to follow Roland; their eyes were all glued in terror to Krampus. 

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Bog’s voice boomed, Marianne feeling the vibration through her chest as his anger at being interrupted flared up hot and fast. His hold on Marianne tightened a fraction more even as he set her on her feet to face Roland. 

“I’m her fiance monster and I'm here to save her from you!” Roland walked towards them, taking long strides and puffing his chest out at the same time. As he approached, Marianne saw that Roland was armed. He kept twisting his arm back and forth, brandishing a hay bale hook in his hand as if he had a damn sword! 

“Roland, don’t you come anywhere near him!!” Marianne shouted, moving herself to stand between Bog and Roland. Bog looked down at her surprised, then smiled at his short, fiery princess defending him. The love he felt for her grew even stronger. 

“Roland!! Stop this at once!” Lily came dashing over with Dawn and Sunny quickly following Mrs. Claus. “You are not my daughter’s fiance, not anymore.” Mrs. Claus came to a stop to glare at Roland. “I don’t care what my husband may have told you, but our daughter gets to choose who she will marry. Not her father.” Mrs. Claus nearly growled out her words, her hands balled into fists on her hips as she glared at the younger elf. 

“I am too!” Roland glared at Mrs. Claus. “Santa Claus brought me here to talk sense into Marianne. He wants me to marry her--he may not have said so in exactly those words, but he does!” Roland said proudly. “And what Santa Claus wants matters to everyone.” He sneered as a realization came to him. He turned his attention back to Bog, pointing at him with the hay bale and pronounced loudly. “This monster is kidnapping Mrs. Claus too?!” Then Roland spied Dawn and Sunny, his smile growing because this was going to cement his place with the old man and the rest of the elven community! There was no way Marianne could deny his proposal because he’d be the hero of Christmas town! “And the youngest daughter as well?” Puffing his chest out once more and standing to his full height, which still only caused Roland to come up to the middle of Bog’s chest, Roland grinned. “I’m here to stop this monster from kidnapping the Claus family!” He waved his hay bale hook like a sword about again. 

Bog’s growl reverberated in his chest, the sound haunting and frightening, causing Roland’s eyes to bug slightly, but he stood his ground even as his cousins finally came up behind him. 

Regen hissed loudly at Roland. “You didn’t tell us we’d be seeing Krampus!!” 

“If I knew this involved Krampus, I’d have never said yes…” Rory whimpered, staring at Bog who snarled, this time baring his fangs. The elf hiccuped as he took a step back and to the side to hide behind his brother Rian who hadn’t moved or said a word. 

Roland looked over his shoulder at his cousins. “Don’t be a bunch of pixies! There’s only one of him and four of us!” 

Bog took a step forward with a snarl. “Look, you piece of…” 

Marianne put her hand on Bog’s arm. “Forget him Bog. Roland isn’t going to do anything. I’m leaving Roland, I’m going to my own wedding.” She looked at Roland with narrowed eyes. “Go back home, you and I are never going to happen.” 

Roland blinked. “Wedding? Wha...to...to him?” Roland pointed at Bog with suched a shocked expression that Marianne was surprised his eyes didn’t fall out. 

Marianne held her head up. “Yes. I love him and we are getting married.” 

Roland shook his head, then hissed. “He has you under some sort of love spell….” 

“No he doesn’t Roland. I love him.” Marianne smiled. “And I’m going to marry him.” She turned around to look up at Bog, smiling. “Ignore him, let’s go. Oh! And my mother and sister and Sunny are coming too.” 

Bog blinked in surprise glancing over at Lily, Dawn, and Sunny. “Oh? Ah…” 

Roland’s shouted cracked over them like a whip. “NO! I’m not going to allow this to happen!! I’m going to rescue her and her family. I’m going to be a hero! And I’m going to get the girl because that’s what I deserve!” 

Bog hissed at Marianne. “He’s been on the naughty list a time or two, before my time as Krampus, but I’m willing to bet he’s still on it.” 

Marianne snickered at Bog, but shook her head at Roland. “It’s over Roland.” 

“No!” Roland growled, turning to his cousins. “After…” He stopped because in the not too far distance he could see his three cousins running back the way they had just come from. He stared after them open mouthed before he muttered, “Cowards.” He turned back to Bog. “I don’t need them; I can defeat you all by myself! Now get out of the way Marianne!” 

“No! If you think you are going to hurt Bog, then you have to get through me first.” Marianne put her arms out, but Bog gently touched her shoulder. “Marianne, let me take care of him. I promise not to kill him or hurt him--too badly. But as an expert with naughty, he isn’t going to learn if he doesn’t get smacked down a few times.” 

Marianne looked up at Bog with a lopsided grin. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” Bog murmured with a nod of his horned head. “Sometimes these types--supposed adults--need a good smack for them to see any sense.” 

Chuckling, Marianne nodded before reaching up to take Bog’s face between her hands and kiss him, a soft and tender, yet passionate kiss. 

Roland made exaggerated vomiting noises. 

Marianne stepped back from Bog and glared over at Roland. With venom in her tone and her eyes narrowed, she said, “Smack him once for me.” 

“As you wish.” Bog grinned at her as he stepped away and winked at her, making Marianne giggle before he walked over to Roland. 

Roland moved immediately, running at Bog and brandishing the hook in a clumsy attempt to hurt the other man. Roland was many thing, but a physical fighter had never been one of them. 

Since he was clearly superior to whatever Krampus was, Roland sure he would win regardless. 

Bog, on the other hand, was a seasoned fighter, but clearly noted that Roland was simply full of pride with nothing to back it up with. He simply weaved out of the way of each of Roland’s attacks. His large size gave the impression that he wasn’t quick, but he was quite nimble, easily avoiding Roland’s clumsy attempts at an attack. He could have even put his hands behind his back and approached this like a dance, but at the moment Bog thought he would be a little kind and let the elf keep some of his pride. 

Bog decided to just let the elf tire himself out by simply avoiding his swings with the hook, but just as Roland was startling to weaken, clearly becoming tired where Bog thought he could probably do this for several hours, Bog became a little over confident and wasn’t completely paying attention to Roland’s swing; his gaze had drifted to Marianne who was smiling at him. 

As Bog’s eyes met Marianne’s, a goofy smile starting to form on his face, Roland landed a hit. The hook grazed Bog’s skin, not breaking the surface, just a graze against his torso. Both men stopped moving in surprise, Bog looking down at the hook lying against his chest. Roland stared at Bog’s chest and the fact that not only had he failed to break the other man’s skin, but the iron had no effect at all. 

Slowly, Roland’s eyes rolled up to meet Bog’s angry blue gaze; Krampus’ eyes glowed faintly as his anger took over. His dark brows furrowed, his head ducked slightly as if he might ram the elf. 

The other man’s large, wicked looking horns were sharper than Roland realized, and now that he was this close, he could see Krampus horns much more clearly. Roland swallowed hard when 

Bog growled in irritation before he grabbed Roland by the head. 

Going stiff, Roland felt his bladder release as Bog’s claws nearly encompassed his head before the clawed hand on his head shifted until Roland could feel the pad of Bog’s hand against his forehead. 

Before Roland could utter a squeak, Bog simply shoved the elf back in irritation before turning around and sighing. “Can we go now?” he asked Marianne. 

Roland’s eyes widened in surprise when he was suddenly stumbling away from Bog. His arms pinwheeled for a moment before he finally tripped on nothing and fell on his ass in the snow. 

Shaking his head in shock, Roland blinked several times before he finally realized he was unharmed. He looked up to see Krampus lead Marianne over to his giant stag while speaking to Mrs. Claus. They were ignoring him?! 

Roland staggered to his feet as he brushed snow off himself and yelled. “This isn’t over!” 

Bog moved so quickly that neither Marianne--who had been standing right next to him--nor any of the others realized he’d moved until he was standing over Roland who was so shocked by Bog suddenly being in front of him that his feet slipped out from under him and he fell back into the snow. 

Hovering over the other man, breathing in heavy deep pants, his breathing coming out in large clouds of mist, Bog seemed to grow in height. His blue eyes glowed menacingly, his horns seemed to blacken, become sharper and more curved, while his claws grew an inch in length. Even the air around him drew darker, frightening, the darkness of so many nightmares. 

Marianne gasped as Bog’s figure transformed in subtle ways, becoming larger and more frightening. The rest of her family had gone quiet, no one moving as Bog leaned over Roland. 

“This is over little man,” Bog growled, his voice deeper and more menacing, accompanied by a demon wind Roland thought, his brain surprising him since he’d been sure he’d shut down. “I am being kind to you since it’s Christmas, but if you ever come near Marianne again, I will show you the real meaning of Krampus Night. Now go and hope you never see me again.” Bog snarled. His fangs, that looked sharper and deadlier now, caught the moon’s light and glowed in Roland’s terrified eyes. The demonic wind that had started to whip up around Bog became more intense. 

Roland was unable to utter a word, too terrified to speak, though he scrambled to his feet, his mouth open in a silent scream, and ran. He turned and ran back the way he had come without looking back once. 

Bog watched him for a few seconds before his presence shrank. The darkness around him drained away into a normal winter’s night lit by the northern lights and countless stars. When Bog turned around, Marianne saw the man she loved, not the Krampus who had been here only moments ago, making Marianne realize that she knew nothing of Bog’s full potential. He smiled sweetly at her and walked back over. “There, we shouldn’t see him again for a while.” 

“For a while, I almost ran myself,” Sunny muttered. “Surprised my drawers are dry.” 

Dawn snickered and elbowed Sunny. “Don’t talk like that in front of my mom!” 

Lily laughed. “Oh don’t mind me, your father was worse when he was a young man. Now...” She smiled as she watched her eldest daughter run into Bog’s arms. “...don’t we have a wedding to get to before your father gets home and realizes something is wrong?” 

Marianne beamed as she and Bog walked up, holding hands. “Yes...uh...I’m sorry about not telling you about my mother and all, but it was sort of a last minute idea…” She frowned. “Can we bring everyone?” 

Bog frowned in thought. “Well, we can’t bring everyone on Duraþrór and he flat out refuses to pull anything.” He glanced at the sleigh. “But...we can still move fairly quickly on the ground, unless these are flying reindeer?” Bog looked hopeful, but Lily shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not.” 

“Well, we’ll just have to go by land then.” Bog smiled then stepped forward toward Marianne’s mother and bowed. “We haven’t been formally introduced in the flesh, but I am the Krampus. I would, however, love for you to call me by my name, Bog.” He held his hand out and Lily, smiling softly, put her hand in his. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Bog. May I introduce my youngest daughter Dawn…” Dawn smiled, blushing and waved. “Hello Bog.” 

Bog grinned. “Hello Dawn.” 

“...and my youngest daughter’s fiance, Sunny.” Lily motioned to Sunny who smiled and awkwardly waved. 

“Hey.” 

Bog grinned and waved a little awkwardly himself. “Hey.” 

He turned back to Marianne a warm blush on his cheeks. “Are you ready?” 

She nodded. “Just let me get my dress…” 

* 

Within minutes, their small group was making its way across the frozen lake, leaving Santa’s domain and entering the wilds of the winter woods, heading toward Bog’s and Marianne’s wedding.


	3. My Heart Chose You

Bog’s arms were wrapped around Marianne as she leaned against his chest, a contented smile on her face. His warm scent of hot cocoa and cloves surrounding her, both comforting her as well as bringing back memories of their night of passion. She blushed a little at her thoughts, but she wasn’t embarrassed to admit to herself that she wanted him, in every sense of the word. 

“We’re almost there.” Bog leaned down to whisper against her ear, his breath a hot, seductive tickle against her skin. “You still want to marry me?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. 

Marianne turned around to gaze up at him, her lips pressed together in only a hint of a frown. 

“Yes! I very much want to marry you so stop it Bog.” She smiled tenderly at him, her eyes shining with love and happiness. “You are the man I love Bog, the man I’ll always love.” She reached up to brush his chin. If they hadn’t been riding his stag at the moment, she would have turned around and kissed him. 

“I can’t wait to become Mrs. Krampus.” She grinned at him, making Bog blush. He murmured, “I can’t wait to be Mr. Claus.” Marianne giggled turning back around, her happiness keeping her warm. 

* 

Roland was wheezing by the time he returned to Christmas town. There were a few elves here and there, (not one of his cousins was around he noticed) mostly those who were breaking off from the celebration and heading home for an early night. In a panic, but also angry beyond words, Roland grabbed the first elf he saw, an older elf with iron grey hair. Yanking the elf by his lapels toward him, Roland shouted. “I need to contact Santa!!” Roland shook the other elf to emphasize his need. 

The elf blinked in surprise looking at Roland as if the younger elf was an imbecile. “It’s Christmas, he won’t be back until sunrise--everyone knows that.” 

“But how do we get a hold of him if there is an emergency at home?” Roland still held a death grip on the other elf’s coat even as the other kept trying to remove Roland’s hands from him to no avail. “Go see Pare, he’d know what to do! Let go!” the other elf said in disgust. “You smell like piss!” 

“Where’s Pare?” Roland hissed, giving the other elf a shake. 

“He’s still at the party…” The other elf pointed, then nearly stumbled as Roland let go of him and took off back to the hangar where Santa had left for the night. He would still get to be the hero, 

Roland chanted in his head. He could still be the hero...he kept repeating the chant until he could make it reality. He deserved to be the hero and win the girl. The good-looking guy always won! 

* 

He found Pare a few minutes later, deep in his eggnog with some green haired elf maid on his lap. “Pare!!” Roland shouted, coming to a breathless stop in front of the other elf. “You have to contact Santa!” Roland gasped, resisting the urge to throw the girl off Pare’s lap and yank him to his feet. 

Pare chuckled with an unconcerned look at Roland. His nose was bright red and he held the green-haired elf maid tight; he clearly had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. “Why on earth would I do that?? It’s Christmas!” 

“Because Krampus has kidnapped Mrs. Claus and her daughters!!” Roland yelled, causing the entire party to go silent. 

Pare stared at Roland like the elf was surely crazy. “Krampus?” 

“Yes!” Roland’s tone became pleading. “If you don’t believe me ask Rory, Regen, and Rian!” 

Pare frowned, his face going pale as he sat up straight and yelled out. “Someone go find me Santa’s daughters and Mrs. Claus!” 

Several elves left the party at once. For Roland it felt as if it took forever, he and Pare saying nothing as they waited, the air thick, the party around them having quieted after Pare had cried out. 

Just as Roland was ready to start climbing the walls with his impatience, the elves all returned to report that none of the members of the Claus family could be found. 

Roland’s grin was nasty as Pare stood up. “I’ll contact Santa.” 

“Good, you do that,” Roland said quietly, his smile spreading just a little wider. 

* 

The trip through the winter wood was almost uneventful. They were moving at a nice pace, quick but not so fast as to wear out the reindeer (it was not fair to expect the reindeer to keep up with a giant, magical stag), or at least Marianne had thought the trip uneventful until the moment Marianne saw the biggest cat she had ever seen come running gracefully through the forest. She stiffened in Bog’s arms, her eyes going wide. She heard her sister behind them gasp, but Bog didn’t react. Marianne turned around, ready to scream at him that they were about to be attacked, but the words died on her tongue when she saw the smile on Bog’s face. 

He was looking right at the giant cat as he brought his stag to a halt, laughing. “Jólakötturinn!” He called out and the cat raced up to them and, much to the stag’s annoyance, started to rub against the large animal, at the same time rubbing itself against Marianne and Bog. 

When the cat hit them, pressing its body against them, Marianne was first struck by just how soft and thick the giant cat’s fur felt, followed by confusion because of the deep rumbling sound that emanated from the cat. 

The animal twisted around, its long, thick tail wrapping around Marianne for a moment before the cat took another pass. 

“Bog, what is happening?” Marianne asked, her tone halting. She heard her mother bring the sleigh to a halt behind them, though she didn’t call out or say a word. 

Bog reached out and began to pet the giant cat, finding a place just behind the cat’s ear that had the animal nearly knocking them all over into the snow as he leaned in and rumbled loudly against Bog’s attentions. 

Chuckling, Bog said affectionately. “This is Jólakötturinn, the Yule Cat. He belongs to my aunt.” 

“What’s that sound?” Marianne asked as the cat bumped it’s large head against her shoulder. 

Bog laughed. “He’s purring, he’s happy to see us, the big fluff ball.” 

From behind them Dawn called out from the sleigh. “It’s not going to eat us, right?” 

Bog turned around to look back at Dawn. “Nope, but he might love you to death if given the chance.” 

The cat, suddenly realizing there was another group of people to love on, hurried over to the sleigh. The reindeer looked more perplexed than frightened of the giant cat since it wasn’t attacking. When the cat once more started to rub, leaning it’s large body up against the reindeer and sleigh, doing its best to reach the people inside, the reindeer relaxed, instead focusing on keeping their footing and not being knocked over by the giant cat. Dawn giggled when the cat nearly knocked her out of the sleigh. Instead she reached out and started to pet the giant animal, which caused the purring to become louder. 

Bog turned around shouting. “All right Jólakötturinn, that’s enough. Why don’t you lead us to your mother.” 

Jólakötturinn purred and happily bound back toward Bog, rubbed against them as it passed by--much to Duraþrór’s annoyance--before heading off into the trees. Bog chuckled, urging his mount to follow. 

They continued into the woods for another few minutes, following the appearing and disappearing giant cat that bounced and dashed in front of them, playing in the snow, chasing invisible things, or swatting at tree branches as it led them deeper into the wood. It amazed Marianne as she watched the feline, how something so large could move silently like that, making no sound at all, and how sometimes she would lose sight of the cat in the falling snow and trees even though the cat was bigger than Bog’s stag. 

At one point the cat completely disappeared and didn’t reappear for several minutes, but as Marianne scanned the landscape for it, she saw twinkling lights in the distance. 

“Bog, what’s that?” Marianne asked as the lights became more numerous, some floating up into the branches of the winter trees to dance with the stars. 

His voice soft and warm, Bog murmured, “Our wedding.” 

Duraþrór carried them out into the snowy path lined by arching trees. Lights were everywhere, dancing in the branches of the trees, twisting and moving slowly along the waves of gossamer garland that clung to the tree branches, all of it leading toward a large white ash tree, its bare branches heavy with fey lights. The snowy ground was highlighted by glimpses of pale colors as winter primroses broke through the snow, adding their color to the beautiful scene. 

Marianne gasped as Bog brought Duraþrór to a halt and slipped off the stag’s back. He reached up to grasp Marianne around the waist and lifted her off the stag as if she weighed nothing at all. 

The sleigh carrying her mother, sister, and Sunny pulled to a stop behind them, with Imp quickly trotting over to stand with Duraþrór. 

Marianne’s mother stepped out of the sleigh with Sunny’s assistance, her eyes wide and her smile bright. “Oh Bog this is beautiful. Did you do this yourself?” 

“Hardly,” came an answer. 

Everyone turned to see two women, one short with frizzy red hair held in place by a headband, the other tall and slender with ice blue hair, walking toward them with the giant Yule cat following along at a leisurely pace behind them. They were also accompanied by three goblins. 

“Griselda!” Marianne called out and hurried over just as the older woman opened her arms. Griselda hugged Marianne tight, weaving back and forth a little in her happiness and excitement. 

“I'm so happy you’re here!” Griselda laughed. 

“Me too.” Marianne squeezed the old witch tight before taking a step back to admire the dress that Griselda wore. The dress consisted of a snow white blouse with ornaments and a sarafan dress of bright red that stood out against the snow, with a floral trim and a ochelye decorated with embroidered ornaments that Marianne knew were to protect a woman against evil spirits: the vertical line - to protect the stomach; and the bottom horizontal line - to protect the legs. 

“You look amazing!” Marianne gasped, which made Griselda grin and twist her dress back and forth. “Well, I have to look nice for my boy’s wedding.” Griselda laughed softly, her eyes glittering with unshed tears of happiness as she grabbed Marianne into another hug before stepping back. “Well, you know the goblins…” Griselda began and the three goblins all waved at Marianne who giggled and waved back at them as Griselda continued. “Let me introduce you to my sister, Aura, better known as the witch Grýla.” 

Aura stepped forward, the scent of deep forest and cold winters accompanied her, and took both of Marianne’s hands. “Oh, you are just a delicious little treat aren't you? Bog is a lucky man.” She winked, causing Marianne to giggle and blush before Aura pulled her in for a hug. “I’m looking forward to welcoming you to the family,” Aura murmured in Marianne’s ear as she hugged her tight. 

“Thank you.” Marianne’s words were tight with emotion as Aura released her. “Let me introduce some of my family.” Marianne turned around and motioned for her mother, Dawn, and Sunny to come closer. “Griselda, Aura--this is my mother Mrs. Claus…” 

“Please, since we are going to be family, call me Lily.” Lily smiled, then chuckled as Griselda yanked her into a hug. “Nice to meet you Lily.” Griselda laughed, making Mrs. Claus laugh as well. 

Aura embraced Lily with a welcoming smile. “Welcome to our family,” she said as Mrs. Claus said softly back. “And welcome to ours.” 

Marianne continued her introductions. “My sister Dawn and her fiance Sunny.” 

Griselda gasped, gazing at Dawn. “Oh, there’s going to be another wedding?!” 

Dawn giggled. “Yes, but not for another year.” She glanced at Sunny, the two of them blushing before Griselda grabbed them both, one with each arm and hugged them tightly. “Oh, this is so wonderful.” 

“Mother, you’re going to strangle everyone at this rate,” Bog muttered, but there wasn’t a tone of reprimand in his voice, just tender amusement. 

“Oh hush Bog.” Griselda stepped back, grinning. “Well, what are we waiting for? It’s time to have a wedding. Lily, Dawn, you want to grab the bride and follow me? You too Stuff! Boys, get the food and drink set up!” 

“Oh, let me get my dress!” Marianne hurried off to grab the pack that held her dress, and within moments all the women, including Jólakötturinn, had disappeared into the thick trees around them, leaving Bog, Sunny, and the two male goblins alone with the reindeer. 

Bog looked at the others then shrugged with a grin. “I suppose we should get the food and drink set up.” He paused for a moment before he chuckled, his voice holding a thread of shock. “I’m getting married.” He murmured again, “I’m getting married.” 

Sunny laughed looking up at Bog with a bright smile, all feelings of awkwardness gone. Bog, though the Krampus, was just like any other man on his wedding day. “Let’s get the food and drink set up and see about having a drink too,” Sunny said with a smile. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Bog laughed and Thang grinned. 

“We have mead!” 

“Perfect!” Bog and Sunny said at once. 

* 

Roland was waiting, nearly vibrating with tension as Santa’s sleigh came flying in swiftly, his pack only partially empty, but the old man’s eyes were flashing with rage as he brought the reindeer to a stop, the sleigh slamming against the landing pad. He nimbly threw himself out of the sleigh and marched right for Roland. 

“What’s happened?!” 

Roland’s smile was nasty. 

* 

Lily, Griselda, Aura, and Dawn all took a step back to marvel at Marianne. 

She stood in her wedding attire. Her head was circled with tiny white roses, magical snowflakes, and miniature primroses of the darkest purple (provided by Griselda) creating a crown, her veil, flowing down her back, blending with her dress. In her hands, she held a bouquet of winter roses, evergreen, primroses, and poinsettias. 

Lily sniffed, her hands held up to her lips. “Oh Marianne…” 

“I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride,” Aura whispered while Dawn shook her head. “Oh Marianne, you look so beautiful.” 

Griselda chuckled. “I’m afraid Bog might not be able to speak when he sees you.” 

Marianne blushed, biting her bottom lip. “Thank you…” She sniffed as tears blurred her vision. “I just wish Daddy was here…” 

“Oh sweetheart…” Lily hurried over to embrace her daughter. “...your father will come around.” 

Marianne nodded, unable to speak for a few seconds before finally stepping out of her mother’s embrace and taking a deep breath. “I’ll be all right.” 

“Are you ready?” Griselda asked with a tender smile. 

Marianne nodded. “Yes...OH! Bog’s ring!! I almost forgot!” She hurried over to her empty pack, putting her flowers aside to start rifling around in the bag, panic starting to set in, but just as quickly replaced by relief as she pulled out a silver band. She hurried back over and handed the ring to Griselda. “I had to make it in the toy workshop during the off hours, so it’s not as nice as I would like it…” 

Slowly Griselda turned the large ring, holding it up to the candlelight. The ring was silver and carved in great detail was a winter scene of snow and Christmas trees. “Oh Marianne, this is exquisite!” 

“You think Bog will like it?” Marianne asked, a sliver of doubt in her voice. 

“Oh honey, he’ll love it.” Griselda smiled tenderly. “If my boy doesn’t cry, I’ll be surprised.” 

Marianne giggled. 

* 

Once the bridal party had gone, the other fey who had come to attend the wedding seemed to fade in from the wood all eager to help with the rest of the setting up. It only took them half an hour to get everything ready. 

Bog stood back, eating a cookie as he examined the tables, all made of rough wood and covered in table cloth made from spider silk and decorated with silver images of knotwork that flowed into images of snowflakes. On the table sat the wedding cake, the food that his mother had brought, as well as a dozen other dishes provided by the fey who would be attending, along with the barrels of mead, four bottles of elvish wine that Sunny had brought along, sugared flowers provided by the winter woods pixies, and several plates piled high with cookies. 

“It looks good,” he said, then glanced at Sunny. “It does, doesn’t it?” 

“It looks great.” Sunny grinned. “So, ah, you have a ring for Marianne?” 

Bog frowned as he popped the rest of his cookie into his mouth looking at Sunny like he didn’t understand the words coming from his mouth only to have his eyes widen for a split second in terror. “The ring?!” He quickly started to pat his hips frantically, only to sag in relief as he found what he was looking for. Attached to his loincloth and tucked under the belt he wore was a small bag. 

He quickly pulled the bag free, pulled it open, and shook out the contents into his palm. 

The ring that rested on his palm was a silver band decorated with tiny silver pinecones and diamonds that looked like tiny stars. “What do you think?” Bog asked nervously. “I made it myself. I’m not the best metal worker or especially skilled at cutting gemstones…” 

“Bog, she is going to love it.” Sunny grinned, handing the ring back. 

Bog held the ring tightly, pressing his lips together as a rush of emotion washed over him. “I hope so.” 

“She will.” Sunny patted Bog on the arm. “She will.” 

That was when they were interrupted as Aura came out of the woods with Jólakötturinn at her side, her voice excited. 

“She’s ready.” 

Bog’s eyes widened in a combination of panic and excitement, but he didn’t move. Aura laughed hurrying over to her nephew and grabbed one of his arms. “Come on, get in position you silly boy.” 

Bog let himself be dragged while Sunny, Thang, Stuff and Brutus followed behind. 

* 

Bog stood at the base of a giant white ash. His mother, who would perform the binding, stood with him a smile on her face while Sunny, Thang, Stuff and Brutus all stood behind Bog after he asked them each to stand with him. 

There was no music, only the sound of the wind in the trees and the gently falling snow, but it was all the music they needed. 

Several fey that lived in the winter woods were in attendance, all there to see the Krampus wed. Aura, Jólakötturinn, Duraþrór, and Imp were among the small gathering of guests. 

Bog kept looking nervously down the path, which somehow seemed to have grown longer though Bog was pretty sure it was just his nerves making everything seem warped. He felt nervous, but happy nervous. He was about to marry the woman he loved. Not just loved, but he also liked her, liked everything about her. Over the past year they had spent talking, getting to know each other better, their love only growing stronger, Bog had realized she wasn’t just the woman he loved, she was his friend, someone he could spend the following hundreds of years with and never grow tired of her company. She was the lost part of his soul, his lover, his friend, and soon to be his wife. 

He swallowed, glancing away from the path for a moment, then back to watching the path when his heart skipped a beat. Dawn was there, standing at the mouth of the path, a bouquet and ice roses in her hand. She started to walk down toward them, a smile on her pretty face. Bog felt his heart leap into his throat, choking him, tears burning at his eyes because as Dawn came walking down the path, he saw her...He saw Marianne. 

She looked like a dream given life, his dream. 

When she started to walk down the wooded winter path, her mother holding her arm, Bog’s heart beat rapidly while he held his breath. Marianne was the loveliest, most beautiful person he’d ever seen in all his years. 

* 

Marianne tightened her grip on her mother’s arm when she saw Bog waiting for her at the end of the path. “Are you all right dear?” Lily asked softly. 

Marianne gave a slight nod. “Yes, it’s just that...look how handsome he looks,” she whispered to her mother. 

Lily smiled at her daughter. “He is very handsome.” 

“I never thought I would love someone like I do him Mother. He…” She swallowed hard even as tears settled onto her lashes. “He’s so special.” 

“I understand sweetie, I understand.” Lily’s smile was soft and sweet. 

But just as they drew closer, they heard the sound of jingle bells in the air and everyone looked up to see eight reindeer flying overhead pulling a sleigh behind them. 

“Oh no…” Lily hissed. 

“Daddy?” Marianne looked up in confusion. 

The winter fey fled, scattering into the woods at the sound of jingling bells. The reindeer descended, hundreds of years of practice made the reindeer nimble and quick, and with the help of Santa they easily navigated the tree line and swooped down to land expertly between Marianne and Bog. The deer and sleigh kicked up a tiny storm of snow as they landed along the path. Jólakötturinn hissed loudly, all of it’s fur standing on end while Aura laid a hand on the giant animal's side, though her expression mirrored the giant cat’s. Griselda looked ready to spit fire, and 

Duraþrór let out an irritated huff, putting himself in front of Imp to protect her. 

Dawn let out a startled scream, the sleigh landing between her and her sister before hurrying up the aisle to Sunny who grabbed her in an embrace. “Daddy!!” Marianne shouted in shocked surprise when she saw her father. The shocked expression on her face quickly turned into one of pure disgust when she saw Roland sitting in the sleigh with her father. “Roland…” She hissed his name like she was trying to spit out a bad taste. 

“Husband?!” Lily gasped at the sight of her husband, but it was Roland who jumped from the sleigh first while yelling. “I’m here to save you!!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Marianne was livid. “You bastard!” 

Lily gasped at her daughter, her hands going to her mouth in shock at her daughter’s language, while Santa, who had been getting angrily out of the sleigh, stopped in mid-descent to look at his eldest child in shock. “Marianne!” he gasped, his ears turning red. 

Marianne ignored both of her parents' shocked expressions as she turned her glare on Roland first. “I can't believe you are such a coward to go and get my father!” Roland had the decency to flinch at her words like she’d struck him, but he was saved from further abuse when Marianne turned her attention to her father. “What are you doing here? It’s Christmas! You’re supposed to be making deliveries!” She barely resisted the urge to throw her bouquet. At the same time Bog had come closer, pulling a darkness with him as he did, growing subtly bigger as well, while his tail whipped menacingly behind him. Across the sleigh, Marianne could see the fury apparent in Bog’s expression. His blue eyes glowed with a cold fire as he approached her father. 

Roland tried again even as Santa stood on the other side of the sleigh, having turned his attention to Bog’s approach. The two hadn’t made a move, Bog stopping a few steps away from Santa, but they glared at each other, apparently locked in a staring match. 

“I’m here to save you from the Krampus!” Roland yelled again when no one said anything, as if the volume of his words somehow gave them strength and power. 

“NO, you are not Roland! You bloody liar! You’re here to ruin my wedding,” Marianne growled and snapped to get her father’s attention. “Daddy, stop this now!” 

Santa turned at the sound of Marianne’s voice, breaking his silent stare down with Bog. “Honey, this...creature...” He pointed at Bog. “...kidnapped you!” 

“He did not. We planned it.” Marianne sighed deeply. “We’ve been planning this for months Daddy. This is my wedding. I’m here to marry Bog, to marry the Krampus and become his wife. Bog didn’t kidnap me and he didn’t kidnap Dawn and mother. They, unlike you, care about my happiness and came to see me marry.” 

Santa frowned, looking to his wife. “Lily, is this true?” 

Lily looked sad as she nodded. “Yes dear, it's true. You drove your eldest daughter to try and marry in secret because you cared more about the outside of something than you did about what was going on inside. You put your own selfish perceptions above your daughter’s happiness.” 

Santa looked stricken, looking as if his wife had struck him. 

Roland looked between Mr. and Mrs. Claus, his expression turning to one of realization that the tables were about to turn on him. “Santa!! It’s the Krampus! He’s trying to take your daughter!” 

Santa had turned to look past Bog and see his daughter and Sunny, then the goblins who looked at him with a mixture of fear and awe. He glanced at Bog whose demeanor had changed from one of anger to resignation and heartache; he still looked angry, but the pain in his eyes gave Santa pause. He turned back to look at his wife, the woman he loved passionately only to see her disappointment and sadness, and finally his gaze settled on his eldest daughter. Marianne looked stunning, as beautiful as her mother had the day he married her. His beautiful baby girl, all grown up, making her own decisions and, by her expression, finding love. 

Santa’s heart broke a little, because right now, the little girl who had always looked to him to hang the moon for her, was now gazing at him with pain in her eyes. The hurt in Marianne’s gaze was a physical pain that cut Santa to his core, but worse than the pain in her eyes, was the disappointment. 

He had disappointed his daughter with his behavior. 

Maybe he, Santa Claus, could be wrong in his perceptions, because if Marianne loved the Krampus, he had to be a good man. Santa knew his daughter would not love anyone less than good. 

Swallowing, Santa averted his gaze from the pain, disappointment, and heartbreak in his daughter's eyes. 

He pressed his lips together and turned back to Bog, his tone soft, curious, and perhaps hopeful. “Do you love her?” 

Bog’s voice was soft, but carried to everyone’s ears. “I love her with all that I am and all I will ever be.” Bog’s eyes moved to gaze at Marianne across the sleigh. “She’s my heart, my love, my friend. I want to take care of her, as she does me, and I want to spend my every Christmas and all the days in between in her company.” His voice broke at the end as he said. “I love you Marianne.” 

Marianne smiled, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. “Oh Bog, I love you. You mean so much to me that I can’t seem to find the words to express my feelings. You are my partner, my confidant, my other half. I want to share everything with you. I want to spend my every Christmas with you--every day and night will be Christmas with you. I love you, I’ll never be able to say it enough.” 

Griselda sniffed loudly. “Those are the most beautiful declarations of love I’ve ever heard.” 

Santa looked heartbroken. He’d hurt his daughter and he’d hurt the young man who loved his daughter. But worst of all, he’d listened to that fool Roland because Roland fit the ideal elf aesthetic, and that was all that he, Father Christmas, had seen. He hadn’t bothered to look beyond the surface of what he knew of the Krampus to see the heart of the man. 

He of all people should know better. 

“Marianne…” Santa turned to his daughter. “...please forgive me.” He turned to Bog. “And would you forgive me, an old man who was too blinded to see that he was foolishly judgmental and hurting his daughter?” 

Bog glanced across to Marianne who only smiled at him then back to Santa. 

“I can.” Bog said softly, the blue fire in his eyes fading. 

Santa put his hand out to Bog who took it, driving Roland into a fit of yelling. “What are you doing??!! You can’t shake his hand!! He kidnapped Marianne!!!” 

Santa frowned, turning his attention to Roland. “That’s quite enough out of you Roland…” 

“NO! No, you promised me I could marry Marianne!” Roland pointed at Santa accusingly. “You promised!” 

“I did no such thing!” Santa growled, looking angry. “I simply asked you to spend time with her, but I never guaranteed you my daughter’s hand.” He looked to Marianne before saying. “That is not my decision to make, I am only her father, not her keeper.” 

Marianne’s smiled brightened as she gazed at her father, who smiled and winked at her. “Now, I think I have enough time to give the bride away...if she would let me?” Santa looked to his daughter, but before Marianne could utter another Roland shook his head vigorously as if his will alone would change the situation. “No, no, no!! I get the girl! I’m the good looking one!” 

“Roland, seriously?” Marianne rolled her eyes, but Roland wasn’t done. 

“No, you are supposed to marry me, but…” He turned and glared at Bog. “...this monster has turned you against me! Well, I’ll…” Roland’s tantrum was interrupted by Aura who swept around the sleigh. 

“Oh now, that is simply enough out of you.” She stopped in front of Roland, startling him enough that he stopped speaking to look at her. Aura brought her right hand up where a small pile of snow was so shiny that Marianne thought for a moment than she held shards of glass instead of snow. She blew into her hand and the snow kicked up like a tiny tornado, twisting rapidly to life in her palm before bursting into a tiny storm of snow that blew into Roland’s face. 

Sputtering Roland waved his arms in front of his face. “Ahh!! Stop it!!” 

Aura spoke as the snow hit Roland’s face, two tiny flakes of snow embedding themselves in Roland’s eyes. “Have the clear sight to find your own true love whose heart can sing with yours.” 

The snowflakes in Roland’s eyes glowed with a flash of blue for a moment before melting. Roland’s eyes glowed with the magic, but then subsided. Roland blinked, looking confused, but otherwise unharmed. 

“What did you do to him?” Marianne asked breathlessly. 

“Nothing much. I just put a spell on him so that he would recognize his true love when he saw her. He’s vain enough a fool like him wouldn’t recognize his true love if he saw….” 

“It’s you!” Roland gasped and Aura turned from talking to Marianne to stare at Roland. “What?” Her tone sounded incredulous. 

Roland was smiling in a way that Marianne was sure she had never seen him smile before. “It’s you.” he whispered stepping closer to Marianne’s aunt and taking her hands. 

Aura looked confused, her eyes finding her sister. “Griss, help me…” 

“Oh no, it’s your spell dear, apparently--you are his true love.” Griselda chuckled. “Unless there's a fault with your magic…” 

“No..no there shouldn’t be…” Aura stared at Roland who was smiling at her as if the sun rose and set in her eyes. “Ah...maybe we should get to know each other a little after the ceremony? You’re a fixer upper, but I do like a challenge.” She grinned, clearly warming up to the idea. 

Roland smiled, bringing her knuckles up to kiss. “Whatever you wish.” 

Santa chuckled. “Well, I still have gifts to deliver, so let’s move the sleigh so I can walk my daughter down the aisle.” 

* 

Marianne was smiling even brighter as this time she had her father on one side, and her mother on the other, walking her down the wooded path toward Bog making her joy complete. She saw the faeries and other sylvan creatures who had fled upon Santa’s approach returning to observe the wedding between Krampus and Santa’s eldest daughter. 

They arrived at Bog, who smiled nervously at Marianne. Santa took his daughter’s hand, and with a kind smile, handed his daughter to Bog. The horned man bowed his head with respect. 

“Keep her well,” Santa said before stepping back to take his wife’s hand. They both moved out of the way while Bog led Marianne the rest of the way to stand in front of his mother and a giant white ash. Once they were in position, they both dropped to their knees in the snow in front of Griselda. 

Griselda was smiling so much that her eyes danced in the buttery flicker of the candlelight that surrounded them. “We come together today to bind these two people together…” She grinned and added. “...in a more formal matter, though they have already given their hearts to one another.” 

There were a few murmurs and giggles of pleasure from the audience while Thang exclaimed. “I alway cry at weddings!!” 

Bog looked over his shoulder giving the goblins a stern look that held no weight by the grin on his face before he turned back to Marianne. 

His mother smirked and continued pulling a rope of silver from the very air itself. She held the silver rope up for all to see while she spoke. 

“HAIL HAIL HAIL! Today we witness the joining of these two people. We banish all negative energy that may be found here!” she looked around with a quirked brow to make sure no one was about to do anything stupid. Her gaze landed hard on Santa who blushed, but said nothing. She glanced over at her sister who was standing with her cat and Roland (who still held her hand and was gazing with adoration at her little sister. That was going to be interesting Griselda thought before she returned her attention to the ceremony.) 

“Woven into this cord, imbued into its very fibers, are all the hopes of your friends and family, and of yourselves, for your new life together. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony you should strive to make real the ideals which give meaning to this ceremony. But before I bind your hands, do you each have tokens of love to give?” 

Together Bog and Marianne answered in unison, “We do.” 

Griselda motioned toward them to exchange their tokens. 

Bog turned to Sunny who hurried over and laid the ring that Bog had created for Marianne in the palm of his hand. Bog gently took Marianne’s finger; he didn’t slide the ring on all the way, but held it with intent at the tip of her ring finger. “My love, I did not choose you to be my wife…” He smiled at her, gazing into her eyes even as Marianne looked slightly surprised. “...my heart chose you.” Marianne grinned at him as he gave her a wink and continued. “We shall walk side by side through sunshine and storm. You are the one person to whom I can share all that I am. I pledge to you my living and my dying. I shall be a shield to your back as you are to mine. I promise to love you forever and a day. I am no longer alone in the world.” 

Bog gave her a shy smile as he slid the ring onto her finger, then lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles with a whisper. “I love you.” 

Marianne blinked back her tears though she was smiling until her cheeks ached. She took Bog’s hand a moment after Dawn hurried over to give Marianne the ring that she had created for Bog and did the same, the ring hovering, ready to slip down Bog’s long, clawed finger after she gave her vow. 

“Bog, my love, I chose you, my heart chose you, my eyes chose you, and my soul chose you as my husband.” She smiled tenderly at Bog. She couldn't tell if he was shaking or she was as she continued her vow. 

“These are the hands of my best friend. Into your hands I give my heart and I hold yours. I believe in you as you believe in me Bog. I love you wholly and completely for who you are. I give you this ring as a reminder that we face this world together. We are unbreakable. I love you, for always and forever and a day.” She slipped the ring onto Bog’s finger. 

Griselda sniffed, but Thang sniffed much louder. The witch winced, but continued. 

“Now that you’ve exchanged rings, present me your hands.” 

Bog smiled at Marianne as he held his hand out and Marianne laid her much smaller hand over his large clawed one. Griselda stepped forward to wrap their hands with the silver rope, twisting it over their joined hands and around their wrists until the rope was good and truly knotted. 

Stepping back with a grin, Griselda announced. “By the knots on this cord, your love is united. By the power of the goddess and her horned escort, I now pronounce thee husband and wife. To a long life of love and happiness, so mote it be.” 

At the moment Griselda stopped speaking, the silver rope dissolved, melting into Bog’s and Marianne’s bound hands, sinking into their skin where they both felt a pleasant warmth followed by a quickening in their chests. Bog looked sideways at Marianne with a wide grin, his fangs somehow making him look adorable Marianne thought. 

“We’re married,” he said softly. 

Giggling, Marianne nodded. “So we are.” 

“Are you going to kiss your bride or do I have to kick you in the ass Bog,” Griselda muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Bog chuckled and stood up, gently tugging his new wife with him before he gathered her into his arms and lifted her off her feet as Marianne wrapped her arms around him and laid her lips against his, losing herself in a deep, heated passionate kiss. 

Everyone in attendance applauded and cheered loudly. 

* 

It was early or late, depending on how one looked at the time Marianne thought with a smile as she leaned back against Bog’s warm chest. They were riding Duraþrór through the thick, dense winter wood as the snow fell in thick, heavy flakes. They were going someplace that Bog had insisted was a surprise. Smiling, Marianne wondered what it could be that was so far into the wood, not that she was complaining. The party after her wedding had been lovely. Her father of course, had to leave, but not until he had danced with her once, telling her how proud he was of his little girl for not listening to her fool of a father. 

She smiled at the memory of their shared laugh. 

After her father left, they continued to eat, drink, and dance until her feet were sore and Marianne was fairly confident she was drunk or at least tipsy. It would be nice now to go someplace quiet with her husband, someplace she could be with her new husband, just the two of them, completely alone. 

She didn’t ask questions of how long to get there, or where they were going; she trusted Bog. Besides, she was perfectly content wrapped in the warmth of his arms that she could ride forever. 

“Here we are,” Bog said, startling her out of the warm, contented doze Marianne had been lulled into by Bog’s body heat and Duraþrór’s steady pace. Marianne opened her eyes to see a tiny wooden cottage of dark wood with a thatched roof heavy with snow, a warm glow coming from inside, visible through the glass windows. 

“Oh, it’s so quaint and lovely,” Marianne whispered. “But it doesn’t look big enough for you.” Marianne looked up at her new husband with concern. 

Bog chuckled. “Don’t worry, it’s a place built by my mother, so it’s magical. I’ll fit.” 

Looking doubtful, Marianne nodded as Bog dismounted and reached up for her, lifting her off of Duraþrór, though he did not set her on her feet in the snow, instead carrying her bridal style in his arms. 

“Go on Duraþrór, go back to Imp.” Bog grinned at the stag. “I’ll call you when I need you again.” 

Duraþrór snorted and stamped a hoof in response before turning and heading back the way they had come from. 

Bog turned his attention back to his wife in his arms and gave her a sweet smile. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa when we get inside.” 

”That sounds lovely,” she said from the comfort of his arms. 

* 

The inside of the cottage (Marianne didn’t see the magic actually work, but when Bog pulled open the door and carried her through the threshold, the house just seemed to...fit him. 

Inside, the cottage was small and cozy. There was the main room with its stone fireplace, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The walls were all polished wood with dried herbs hanging from the ceiling to give the room a warm, spicy scent. There were candles, already lit here and there, while the floor was covered in thick white sheepskin rugs. The bed that dominated the main room--the only piece of furniture besides the small table and chairs in the kitchen--looked heavy with thick blankets and fluffy pillows. The bed looked to Marianne as if she could simply melt into it and sleep for a hundred years. 

Bog set her gently on her feet. “Our honeymoon cottage.” 

Marianne turned around slowly took the tiny place in, the warmth, the intimacy. The interior somehow looked small, too small for Bog to fit inside, but he seemed to fit comfortably inside the house. Everything about the little cottage looked wonderful to Marianne. She couldn’t think of a better place to spend her honeymoon and Christmas with her new husband. “Oh Bog, this is wonderful!” She turned to smile at him. “Just perfect.” 

Grinning Bog said softly with a warm blush on his cheeks. “Can I do anything for you? Get you anything?” 

Still looking around the room, her mouth slightly open in wonderment at just how intimate and comfortable the room was, she spied, hanging among the other drying herbs above, a sprig of mistletoe. “Oh Bog, look…” She pointed at the mistletoe and giggled. “Remember that?” 

Bog chuckled, looking up at the hanging branch. “I do.” 

Tilting her head, a coy smile on her lips Marianne whispered. “Then I think we should honor tradition, don’t you?” 

“A Christmas wish?” Bog asked, his own mischievous smile on his lips. “What is my wife’s Christmas wish?” 

“For you can take me to bed and make love to me until I fall asleep,” Marianne whispered looking up at her new husband with eyes so warm, so soft, and so deep brown that Bog could lose himself in their loving gaze. 

“Whatever my wife wishes,” he murmured softly before dipping his head down to capture her mouth in a kiss. Marianne wrapped her arms around his massive shoulder, lifting herself on her toes to return his kiss, pouring her love and want into the gesture. 

One hand moved to cup the back of her head, his claws tenderly stroking against her scalp while he gently reached around her to deftly, and with a surprising show of nimbleness, use the tips of his claws to undo the back of Marianne’s dress. 

While Bog was undoing the ties of her dress, Marianne unlatched the pin that held his cloak to his shoulders. The garment slid down his back to fall to the floor before her hands wandered down his chest, feeling the smooth play of muscle under his silky soft skin. She started to work at removing his loincloth, but she finally had to give up when she couldn’t pull the leather knots free, it was too tightly bound. 

Chuckling softly, Bog pulled away from her, rubbing his long pointed nose against hers, his blue eyes bright with passion and love “Here, let me.” 

He worked quickly, untying the cloth from around his hips while Marianne slipped out of her wedding dress, all while trying to watch him undress, which she found to be a little distracting. After a bit, she had finally slipped the dress down her hips. The air in the room was warm, but she still felt a slight chill even as they both let their garments fall to the floor. 

Marianne was mesmerized by Bog, by the angles of his face, his blue eyes, by his naked body, the graceful curl of his horns, the thick and dark silky hair that covered his muscular legs, his long slender muscled arms, the sharpness of his claws that were always gentle, his wide muscular chest and flat stomach...and...she swallowed, her eyes landing on his thick, beautiful erection that made her groin ache with want. 

Gazing at her, his eyes running slowly over her naked body, Bog drank in Marianne, from her small, but perfect breasts, her long legs and round hips, along with how large and luminous her eyes looked, the firelight dancing in their depths as she gazed at him. Bog couldn’t move. He had relived their night of passion from last Christmas in his mind so many times, trying to remember the scent of her skin, the taste of her kisses, the feel of her body against his, the scent of her hair, but the memory paled when he was faced with the reality of her. Seeing his wife...Marianne was his wife now he reminded himself and the thought sent a thrill through Bog’s body. She was his wife! Smiling tenderly, he gazed at his naked wife. Reality was far better than the memory, he realized. He couldn’t stop himself as he once more wrapped his arms around Marianne, lifting her off her feet while he kissed her and carried her to their marriage bed. 

Giggling, Marianne wrapped her arms around him and held onto her husband while he carried her and kissed her all at once. 

He laid her gently on the bed, coming to rest between her legs, his mouth never leaving hers for a moment. Their kisses were slow, tender, passionate. They each took their time to taste, to feel the others’ tongue and lips, to reacquaint themselves with the map of their bodies, to enjoy finally, after such a long time, being together. 

Bog could lose himself, lose control just from her kisses, he thought ruefully. He would throw away his life for just one of her kisses. 

The blood pumped hot and fast through him, his body reacting to having Marianne close, to feeling her. Even his tail whipped back and forth with excitement. Running her hands down his sides, Marianne moaned against his mouth. Feeling his warmth, the press of his skin against hers, the scent of hot cocoa and cloves that was Bog, all washed over her and fed her lust. The heat of her desire for him pooled between her legs, desire pumping through her blood. She felt a thrill at the thought that this was just the beginning of many more nights naked in Bog’s arms. They would never be apart now; he was her husband and she was his wife. 

Biting her bottom lip gently in a sweet tease, Bog’s lips moved from her mouth to skim along her jaw, then down her throat. She shivered as his tongue licked at her pulse and she could feel the hint of fangs against the tender skin of her throat before Bog moved lower. He dragged his tongue against her skin, followed by a kiss against her breast that sent jolts of heat through her body. One hand came up to cup her breast, his claws glancing across her skin in an erotic caress that caused goosebumps to race across her skin. He teased her nipple with the tip of his claw, gentle but erotic in a way she could never have imagined before this. His touches caused the ache between her legs to intensify. 

“Marianne…” He growled passionately against her skin, biting softly at the top of her breast while teasing the other. Her heart beat quickly, desire making her nipples ache and the heat between her legs became an unbearable ache. “Oh Bog…” she whispered, her hands caressing his shoulders and along the back of his neck. When he moved lower still, his tongue snaking across her sensitive nipple, Marianne gasped, arching with a deep groan that inspired Bog to focus more attention on her nipple, his wickedly long tongue twisting around the sensitive bud followed by the press of his lips and the sensation of him sucking on her nipple while he teased her other nipple with the tip of a claw. The sensation sent a tickle through her entire body that caused Marianne to arch and gasp again while the ache between her legs intensified even more. 

Bog switched breasts, lavishing the same attention on her right as he’d done her left, his claw finding her other nipple and stroking gently until Marianne was nearly writhing under him. Bog smiled at his wife and continue his travels down her body. 

Shivering with each kiss, Marianne watched her husband make his way lower. His tongue and lips explored the soft planes of her stomach, tracing the line of her hips, tickling her belly button before kissing the small patch of curling hair just above her sex. When he moved lower yet, spreading her legs before lifting them over his shoulders, Marianne’s eyes widened. His hands grasped her thighs, his claws pressing against her tender skin while simultaneously he kissed the inside of her thighs, sliding his lips against her satin soft skin before glancing up at her with a wicked gleam in his deep blue eyes. 

Marianne gasped in surprise, pushing herself up on her elbows, he was smiling at her, his tail moving sensuously behind him, but before she could say a word Bog’s tongue dragged against her, pressing against the most intimate parts of her body, making Marianne let out a deep, long moan of pleasure. The feel of his tongue, a little rough, but at the same time soft, warm and wet, sent shivers through her like nothing she had ever felt before. She dropped back against the pillows with a groan, reaching down to grasp the thick horns on Bog’s head as he kissed her, a deep intimate kiss, his tongue sliding against her, flicking across her clitoris followed by him sucking gently. 

Marianne cried out, her orgasm rolling through her in long, hot waves and enveloped her entire body. She arched against Bog’s mouth, her grip on his horns tightening as Bog slid his tongue along her, exploring every intimate part of her. He tightened his grip on her thighs, pulling her closer, burying his mouth against her until Marianne, panting with pleasure, felt sure she saw stars. Marianne shuddered as his tongue moved slowly up and down, sliding against her clitoris, slipping inside her where she could feel him curling and teasing his tongue against her and sending quakes of erotic pleasure pulsing through her. 

Groaning, Bog tasted deeply of his wife, his lips and tongue searching out every intimate place he could touch, devouring her pleasure, which only fueled his own. His erection throbbed with his desire and need, but he wanted to taste his fill of her. 

Bog flicked his tongue back along her clitoris again before he caught the sensitive bud between his lips and sucked, sending Marianne into a loud scream of pleasure, arching her hips, her grip on his horns nearly causing her to lift off the bed. 

“Uh Bog!!” She came again with a burst so strong that it brought tears to her eyes. 

Bog chuckled, looking up and whispered, his breath hot against her sex, his lips and chin damp and shiny. “How’s that for a kiss under the mistletoe?” 

Marianne released her hold on his horns and pushed herself back up to her elbows, giggling as she gasped in pretend shock. “Bog!” 

The wicked grin he gave her made her shiver with pleasure, his blue eyes bright in the firelight. “Yes my wife?” He pressed several quick kisses against the curling hair at her sex followed by sweet kisses against her thighs, then lower, a soft kiss that made her already overly sensitive clitoris pulse. 

Biting her bottom lip, Marianne smiled brightly. “Come here husband.” 

“Whatever you wish my wife.” Bog’s voice was a low purr as he released her and crawled up her body. She watched him, sucking on the side of her bottom lip as he crawled toward her, his tail whipping behind him. His great horns shone bright in the firelight making Bog look like a seductive, erotic beast. She grinned with excitement and pleasure as he leaned over her and smiled. 

“My wife,” he whispered gazing at her with an equal mix of love and lust. 

“My husband,” she whispered back, reaching up to run her hands over his cheeks, then along his lips. “My husband…” she repeated just before Bog kissed her, and guided his erection into her, their bodies becoming one. 

Kissing each other passionately, Marianne wrapped her legs around Bog’s thighs, her feet sliding against the back of his legs, luxuriating in the softness of his fur, her toes digging into the thick black hair while her hips thrust up to meet his thrusts. She ran her hands along his shoulders and arms, then down his sides, reaching until she could brush her fingers against his tail. Bog’s grunt of pleasure when she grasped his tail made her smile. He thrust a little harder. Marianne’s hands moved back to grasp his shoulders when he thrust a little deeper; she felt like she needed to hold on, to anchor herself or she would simply fall apart in the most beautiful way possible. 

Bog tenderly cradled her head, brushing his nose against hers, kissing her with sweet tender kisses mixed with heated passion as he moved, slow, steady thrusts, burying his erection deep into her, feeling the warm, liquid heat of her surround him with each deep thrust. 

“I love you.” He groaned, thrusting a little harder, faster. “Marianne…” 

Moaning against his lips Marianne opened her eyes. She wanted to be looking at her new husband when she came again. “Bog…” 

Bog opened his eyes and it was like she was looking into an entire universe of the deepest brightest blue. “I love you,” she moaned between gasps. “I love you with all my heart.” She moaned louder, holding on tighter to him as she pressed her fingers into his shoulders. 

Bog gazed into her warm brown eyes as he thrust, the tension between them building as if they were both climbing a mountain together. They could no longer speak, their bodies doing all the speaking they needed, but they continued to gaze into each other's eyes until the moment they crested the peak together. 

Marianne gasped. Her orgasm started like a ripple that expanded, becoming bigger with each passing second. She felt the moment that Bog’s climax became knotted with hers, the two of them sharing the experience as one. 

Bog groaned, continuing to thrust, unable to stop even as his orgasm made him feel as if he was coming apart. 

They kissed once more, their muffled cries melding together into a shared sound of pleasure and release until finally Bog sagged, all the strength seemed to leave his body at once. 

Dropping his mouth to her throat, Bog let out a long, low groan. “I missed you,” he whispered. “I missed you so much this entire year.” 

Marianne smiled, wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you too, but now we are never going to be apart.” 

Bog chuckled. “Even when I’m performing my Krampus duties?” 

“Especially not then.” Marianne smiled, her hands stroking along his back and shoulders, smiling a little brighter when the firelight caught the stones of her wedding ring and made them glitter and dance. 

She was married. 

Marianne wondered if the novelty would ever wear off, but she doubted it ever would. She was the wife of the Krampus. The Krampus was her husband and she had just experienced one of her favorite Christmases yet. 

* 

Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding the last chapter on Christmas Eve. :) I hope everyone enjoys my little story and Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> The words for the handfasting ceremony are a combination of several different ceremonies as are Bog and Marianne's vows.


End file.
